El influjo de la luna
by DraculaN666
Summary: Aomine es un lobo solitario bajo el influjo de la superluna. Kagami es otra criatura solitaria y perdida en las largas carreteras de un país que no tiene nada que ofrecerle. Y ambos se encuentran una noche en un bar cualquiera esperando obtener el calor de alguien sólo por una noche. Pero, quizás, no sólo sea por una noche. #31AoKaDays


Oh mai gosh, lo terminé, lo terminé, lo terminé. En mi ciudad, municipio, país, continente, planeta, galaxia, universo... sigue siendo 13 de agosto. Me vale, me vale, me vale lo demás. Yo terminé ¿ya me puedo ir a dormir?

Todo para Zhena, todo es su culpa, yo no quería, ellos siguen sin gustarme y no lo vuelto a hacer carajo )':

Los personajes no son míos, son de alguien con dinero y más tiempo libre que yo, seguro. La historia nació para Zhena Hik porque es mala influencia para mi y se aprovecha de mi profundo amor.

Y eso.

Advertencia: Lemon, lemon, malas palabras, lemon, Aomine uke because I do what I want ¿y qué? OOC OOOOOCCCCC por todos lados y me vale tres hectáreas completitas de VERGDFFFDSD :'D

Ya lo dije en la historia anterior, pero como de verdad quiero ver el mundo arder, me metí a la convocatoria del mes AoKa sólo para joder el mes AoKa de una tal Srita. D. -que no soy yo, aclaro de nuevo- y porque aún espero que su pinche ego se le caiga a la cara y le desinfle de pecho de pavorreal creído. Já.

* * *

 **1**

El calor que estremecía su cuerpo le iba a volver loco en cualquier momento, estaba seguro de eso. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la motocicleta, aumentando drásticamente la velocidad, como si la fuerza del viento en su cara de verdad pudiera hacer algo por desaparecer la quemazón en su pecho y en su entrepierna.

Cuando había escuchado historias sobre la superluna al ser un cachorro pequeño de una poderosa manada de hombres lobo, escuchaba con inusitada atención deseando el día que él pudiera experimentar su propia superluna. El increíble poder que recorría tus venas como caballos desbocados. La sensación de sentirte el rey del mundo y capaz de igualar la fuerza de un alfa aunque fueras un beta.

Era todo lo que deseaba y más. Cuando al fin llegaba su oportunidad, justamente tenía que ocurrirle eso.

Aomine era un bicho raro con muy mala suerte y a las malas, como todo en su vida, iba a descubrir que con la superluna en lo alto, brillante y magnifica, dando la sensación de que en cualquier momento se estrellaría con la tierra, todo, absolutamente todo se intensificaba.

Hasta el celo.

 **2**

Kagami apuró el liquido oscuro de su vaso, disfrutando la quemazón del licor al bajar por su garganta y el cómo todo su cuerpo se sumergía en un agradable sopor que tenía años sin experimentar.

Sonrió atontado pidiendo otro trago a la malhumorada camarera y perdió su vista por el bar de mala muerte al que había ido a parar. No era su culpa que por las carreteras que él transitaba sólo hubiera ese tipo de bares, melancólicos, maloliente y con la que parecía ser la misma canción triste y vieja de country que reproducía el tocadiscos. No que fuera algo malo, sinceramente, mientras tuviera fácil acceso a algo de alcohol y un poco de drogas, todo perfecto. Si la reserva de sangre no escaseaba, obvio.

Ante ese desagradable pensamiento apuró un nuevo trago intentando encontrar confort en la quemazón que debía provocarle al bajar por su garganta. Aunque en esta ocasión no fue tan efectiva y el desasosiego se instaló en su pecho como un peso muerto, trayendo un sinfín de recuerdos que nunca sabía cómo eliminar.

De uno de sus bolsillos extrajo un par de pastillas azul con blanco. Discretamente las puso en su boca y las tragó sin ayuda de ningún líquido, esperando que fuera más efectivo.

Una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios cuando comenzó a sentir el cuerpo más ligero y por fin dejaba atrás sus recuerdos por un rato.

Inspeccionó una vez más el lugar, buscando algo con qué divertirse. Pero los mismos rostros malhumorados, llenos de arrugas resecas por la vida le ignoraron como la primera vez. Ni siquiera las chicas que pululaban por ahí practicando el más viejo de los oficios parecían tener mejor cara. No es que esperara realmente nada diferente a la primera vez que observó el lugar, pero en su estado la esperanza moría al último. O hasta que pasara el efecto de las pastillas.

Estaba casi resignado a sólo seguir bebiendo cuando el atronador sonido de una motocicleta se sobrepuso al estruendo de la música y las puertas se abrieron con un violento golpe.

 _Es alto, moreno y guapo_. Pensó estúpidamente Kagami soltando una risa aun más estúpida al ver la piel canela del chico que acababa de entrar a ese bar de mala muerte. La forma en que los pantalones negros y ajustados delineaban sus piernas y dejaban poco a la imaginación con su trasero. La playera azul oscuro que parecía casi negra por la iluminación del bar tenía el cuello en V dejando expuesta más piel por la cual le gustaría arrastrar los colmillos hasta memorizar su sabor. La chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros que intentaba darle un aire más amenazador sólo lograba darle un aire sensual. Pero sin duda lo que Kagami realmente apreció fue el fuego en sus ojos color azul oscuro, que centelleaban como dos pedazos de zafiros y su sonrisa chulesca, sintiendo que el piso sobre el cual caminaba debía ser besado, reverenciado y bendecido por haber tenido el placer de sentir sus pies sobre él.

Y por alguna razón todo eso hizo que su pene diera un salto entre sus pantalones.

Esa iba a ser una muy, muy buena noche.

 **3**

Las cosas se dieron, para sorpresa de Kagami, más fácil de lo que esperaba. Aquel chico que había hecho todo un espectáculo con su entrada se había sentado directamente a su lado y después de pedir un trago volteó a verle con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

—Ey —fue todo lo que pronunció como saludo recibiendo su bebida y pagando sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo del pelirrojo, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno y sonriendo complacido una vez terminado el escrutinio.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó Kagami sin sentir ningún deje de vergüenza o pudor. Se sabía atractivo y sabía manejar su apariencia para obtener lo que quería.

—No soy realmente exigente, así que podríamos divertirnos —guiñó uno de sus ojos azules y ante el gesto Kagami no tuvo oportunidad de sentirse realmente ofendido por el comentario.

—Si te esfuerzas un poco quizás tus planes de diversión me convenzan —se mordió el labio para impedir que una sonrisa burlona se formara en su boca al ver como, por un segundo, la expresión confiada del otro se tornaba en enfado. Fue un breve momento que pronto se vio sustituido por una nueva sonrisa, esta vez con un aire de seducción.

El moreno se irguió frente a Kagami, dejándole ver que era de su misma estatura –centímetros más, centímetros menos, realmente no era lo importante-. La confianza le exudaba por cada poro del cuerpo de tal forma que, aún en su estado, Kagami era capaz de percibir su olor.

—Puedo ser muy… convincente —el susurro en su oído, combinado con el cálido aliento que chocó contra su oreja le trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Una realidad donde su conquista de turno se colaba entre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos de arriba abajo, amenazando con tocar su entrepierna –la cual dolía dentro de la prisión que eran sus pantalones-, para luego alejarse hasta sus rodillas. No le dio el placer de soltar un gruñido de insatisfacción. Por el contrario, igualó en coquetería su sonrisa y le tomó del rostro para quedar de frente, pues parecía que el otro estaba más concentrado olisqueando su cuello.

—Soy Kagami, por si te interesa.

—Kagami… —casi juraría que fue más un rugido que una palabra, pero se encontraba en tal estado de sopor –y al fin una mano había llegado a su pene- que no le dio importancia alguna—. Puedes llamarme Aomine mientras hago que te corras.

 **4**

Podía dar fe de que Aomine no decía las cosas en vano.

Cuando unas miradas molestas e incómodas, seguida de varios carraspeos por parte de los comensales del bar ante su espectáculo en la barra, los dos salieron del lúgubre lugar sin despegar demasiado las manos del cuerpo del contrario y se perdieron en una de las habitaciones del motel que se encontraba al lado. Era un motel típico de carretera. Las camas duras como piedras, las mantas raspaban como lija en la piel y todo el lugar olía a detergente barato, sexo de ocasión, drogas y muerte. Nada a lo que no estuvieran acostumbrados así que se dejaron caer en la cama con poca elegancia, más concentrados en explorar el cuerpo del otro intentando, al mismo tiempo, dominar la situación.

Porque ahí se encontraba el dilema, Aomine no parecía muy cooperativo a la hora de dejarse vencer por alguien y Kagami no estaba por la labor de dejarse dominar.

Se besaron en un intento por distraer al otro, pero pronto se vieron abrumados por el incontrolable deseo. Kagami había concedido una tregua al dejar que Aomine quedara sobre su cuerpo y entre sus piernas, restregando sus erecciones mientras su lengua se hundía en su boca, saboreando y luchando con la suya propia mientras, de vez en vez, mordisqueaba sus labios. Los ojos de ambos se encontraban abiertos y fijos en los contrarios, retándose a atreverse a hacer el siguiente movimiento. Los ojos azules de Aomine relampagueaban de lujuria y diversión ante cada intento del pelirrojo por zafarse de su agarre e intentar manejar la situación. Sin embargo, con algo más de fuerza de la normal le abría más las piernas, restregando de nuevo sus erecciones y los intentos quedaban sólo en eso para concentrarse en soltar un par de maldiciones entre beso y beso, dejando la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a deshacerse de la ropa. Poco a poco, prenda a prenda. Primero las camisas que casi fueron rasgadas por las garras de Aomine, de las cuales Kagami, entre el sopor del cadenciosos movimiento de sus pelvis y los besos húmedos que se repartían entre su boca y su cuello, no había notado, hasta los pantalones y los zapatos, que al ser lanzados con más fuerza de la debida –noto en cierto momento Kagami, aunque no le prestó verdadera atención- casi rompen la televisión.

Bien podía dejarse llevar. Permitir que esa mano que bajaba por su torso, jugueteando un poco con su ombligo antes de seguir el descenso hasta su erección, la cual acarició superficialmente con la yema de los dedos desde la punta hasta la base, volviendo a subir con los mismos movimientos lentos que le torturaban y le volvían loco de tan lentos, terminara de bajar hasta llegar al lugar totalmente inexplorado de su anatomía. Un dedo se paseo casi con inocencia por la punta de su pene, recogiendo el líquido que exudaba en la punta y lo esparcía por todo su miembro, con leves círculos en la punta y con largos trazos por el resto del tronco.

—Tienes algo interesante por aquí —comentó distraídamente Aomine, intentando sin éxito el tono burlón—. ¿Qué más podría encontrar por acá?

Y que intentara cargar con inocencia esa pregunta fue lo que despertó las alarmas de Kagami. Eso y el peligroso descenso que comenzó con uno de sus dedos, el cual llegó hasta sus testículos y pasó entre ellos con fuerza, intentando volver a distraerle. Pero que siguiera bajando hasta llegar entre sus nalgas fue el detonante.

Aomine se preguntaría mucho, mucho después, qué fue lo que permitió que se invirtieran las posiciones. Si el incontrolable deseo de su cuerpo, el ardiente calor en su pecho, el instinto animal que le orillaba a simplemente desahogar la necesidad de sentir el calor de otro ser vivo o la sorpresa al no esperarse ese despliegue de fuerza. Como haya sido, pronto se vio boca abajo en la cama, con el cuerpo inclinado en una posición obscena y por demás vergonzosa a la merced de ese pelirrojo que alborotaba sus hormonas.

—Lo realmente interesante —dijo Kagami en su oído, restregando su pene entre sus nalgas—, es lo que puedo hacerte con esto.

Y para dar énfasis a su frase, con la punta de su pene comenzó a hacer círculos en la entrada de Aomine, lubricando sin hacer más intento por adentrarse.

Decir que el otro intentó soltarse de su agarre, que pataleó, saco las garras –literalmente y si Kagami hubiera estado de verdad atento a la situación, las habría notado largas y afiladas al final de sus dedos- e incluso insultó a Kagami y a toda su parentela habida y por haber, se queda corto con todos los intentos de Aomine al sentir unos dedos intrusos en su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo mientras ensanchaban su entrada con movimientos circulares y de tijera.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra gran hijo de puta —fue de lo más tranquilo que soltó, en un tono bajo y ronco, como si un animal se escondiera en su garganta y rasgara al intentar salir y destrozar todo a su paso.

Sin embargo, para su vergüenza, por mucho que su boca se negara, sus garras sólo habían salido para hundirse en el colchón y sus caderas se balanceaban en muda aceptación. Quizás a eso se debía su enojo y más que insultar al pelirrojo se insultaba a sí mismo al sentirse traicionado por sus instintos que aceptaban de manera sumisa ser dominado.

—A mi me parece que te gusta mucho —picó Kagami insertando un tercer dedo, comenzando a acelerar las embestidas buscando el punto exacto entre el cálido y estrecho paraje.

— _Joooooooder, carajo, te mataré_ —rugió Aomine al sentir que entre el aumento de velocidad algo en su interior le hacía vibrar.

—No si yo te clavo primero la estaca —no pudo evitar la broma irónica mientras retiraba sus dedos y posicionaba su miembro—. Recuerda que debes gritar Kagami con todas tus fuerzas mientras te corres —y de un solo golpe se hundió en el cuerpo de Aomine.

Por la posición y cada uno concentrado en su propio placer, no fueron conscientes del cambio que se suscitó en ambos. Aomine terminó de desgarrar las sábanas de la cama mientras sus colmillos se alargaban. Su rostro se había deformado por completo en mitad de su transformación y la expresión de placer absoluto. Había sido un movimiento tan brusco pero totalmente certero que enmudeció por completo, de lo contrario, juraría que habría soltado un potente aullido. Hundió el rostro en la cama para evitar soltar cualquier sonido indiscreto y se concentro en cómo su cuerpo se estremecía a cada embestida que machacaba su próstata con una puntería casi ensayada. También, de esa manera, evitaba que el pelirrojo viera como el azul de sus ojos se intensificaba hasta un azul eléctrico y brillante, señal de que su lobo, traidor él, disfrutaba de las atenciones.

Sin embargo, concentrado en todo eso, no vio como los ojos rojos de Kagami resplandecían entre la oscuridad como dos faros de luz. Como los ojos de una bestia al acechar a su presa ni cómo sus colmillos se alargaban por unos segundos.

Kagami se detuvo unos segundos para retomar el control de su ser, respirando con fuerza. El calor alrededor de su pene le estaba llevando al desenfreno y a ese paso no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

En busca de un poco de control, intentó girar el cuerpo de Aomine, quien se negaba con fervor a mirarle de frente.

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó después de sus infructuosos esfuerzos por ver el rostro del otro, pasando su lengua por toda su columna vertebral hasta llegar al cuello, subiendo lentamente mientras saborea su piel, hasta llegar a su oreja, con la cual se deleitó antes de hablar—. Me estás apretando tan fuerte la polla que parece que te encanta.

Un par de agresivas embestidas que estremecieron por completo el cuerpo de Aomine dejaron en claro su punto. Pero aún así no obtuvo respuesta, por lo cual comenzó de nuevo a mover su pelvis, en esta ocasión lento, saliendo poco a poco casi completamente, hasta que sólo la punta de su miembro quedaba en el interior y luego se dejaba ir con fuerza hasta el fondo, llenando ese cálido cuerpo que ya no se oponía a su control.

Escuchó que Aomine daba un par de respiraciones y relajaba un poco más su cuerpo antes de dejar que le girara un poco. Los ojos le brillaban entre la oscuridad gracias a los pocos rayos de luz que se colaban entre las cortinas. Notó que su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia una vez le tuvo frente a frente en la cama y sus manos se clavaban con fuerza en la cama. Aun así, con todo y las piernas abiertas, con todo y el miembro de Kagami en su interior, su mirada era retadora y su mueca disgustada.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho ante la imagen, volviendo a pasar su lengua por esa piel morena y perlada por gotas de sudor. Primero desde el ombligo donde hizo un par de círculos, subiendo poco a poco por el torso marcado, mordisqueando uno de sus pezones antes de subir hasta su cuello, en donde le buscó el pulso y chupó la vena que latía desbocada, intentando dejar una marca. Siguió su recorrido hasta los labios que no dudaron en recibirle. Mientras su lengua degustaba con calma la boca contraria, sus manos sujetaron con firmeza las caderas de Aomine y sin previo aviso reanudó los movimientos, en esta ocasión con fuerza y precisión desde el comienzo.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Aomine fue cerrar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Kagami para así sujetarse de alguna forma a la realidad. Pero todo se fue al carajo y de no haberse estado besando, abría soltado un lastimero sollozo cuando una de las manos del pelirrojo fue hasta su miembro y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de las embestidas.

Kagami se separó de su boca, relamiéndose los labios y viéndole con una sonrisita desquiciante antes de susurrar en su oído.

—Grita para mi, Aomine.

Y quizás fue la forma en que dijo su nombre, o la estocada certera contra su próstata, o que los movimientos de su mano al fin le habían llevado al borde. Como fuese, Aomine estuvo seguro que eso que nacía de su garganta no era ni un gruñido, ni un aullido ni nada animal. Sino un grito completamente humano que tendría la forma del nombre del pelirrojo. Pero, terco como era, intentó retenerlo, dejarse ir entre las manos del otro manchando su pecho y recibiendo el cálido semen en su interior con lo que quedaba de su orgullo intacto. Pero supo que le iba a ser imposible, que ya le era imposible detenerse.

Así que mordió. Mordió con fuerza y con todos los dientes. Justo en el hombro de Kagami, el cual se estaba corriendo en largos chorros en su interior sin ser consciente de nada más que eso, de la completa satisfacción que estremecía su cuerpo.

Así que recibió el mordisco entre su orgasmo y Aomine saboreo el metálico sabor de la sangre mientras su propio semen se esparcía por su abdomen.

Cayeron rendidos en la cama sin saber de nada más por esa noche.

 **5**

La mañana les encontró entre un revoltijo de sábanas, restos de colchón rasgados y un enredo de piernas y brazos que no sabían dónde comenzaba el cuerpo de Kagami y terminaba el de Aomine. Ninguno de los dos parecía ser gente de mañanas, así que ninguno hizo amago de levantarse de la cama en ningún momento.

El sol se abría paso tenuemente entre las cortinas, iluminando todo a su paso poco a poco, trazando un camino desde el borde de la ventana, siguiendo por la alfombra sucia y que en una vida mejor fue de algún color sobrio y elegante, hasta llegar al borde de la cama, donde continuó su camino hasta llegar al primer pedazo de piel que se cruzó en su camino. Y resultó ser uno de los brazos de Kagami.

Cuando su piel entró en contacto con la luz del sol, Kagami dio tal brinco en la cama que de haber sido un gato, posiblemente tendría las uñas clavadas al techo. Sin embargo, se conformó con arrastrarse hasta la pared contraría a la ventana y mirar con odio al inocente rayo de luz que seguía avanzando más y más conforme el sol salía en el horizonte.

El movimiento no pasó desapercibido por Aomine, quien se revolvió en la cama con actitud perezosa y le dedicó una mirada somnolienta al pelirrojo.

—Tienes mucha energía por la mañana —sonrió con coquetería mientras se ponía de lado, sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez—. Podríamos sacarle provecho.

Kagami, en cualquier otro momento, no hubiera dudado en saltarle al moreno y follárselo de nueva cuenta hasta desfallecer, sin embargo, sonrió nervioso en su lugar contra la pared, buscando desesperadamente sus cosas entre el desastre que era la habitación. Un suspiro de alivio abandono sus labios cuando al fin dio con su pantalón y lo que quedaba de su playera.

—Claro, dame un segundo —y se encerró en el baño con un sonoro portazo ante la curiosa mirada de Aomine.

De haber tenido una actitud menos sospechosa, Aomine habría ignorado todo lo que comenzó a percibir una vez sus sentidos estuvieran más despiertos. El ligero olor a carne chamuscada podría ser algo en el aire. Del bar, de algún restaurante, lo que fuera. No era alguien que buscara demasiadas explicaciones a su entorno. El picante olor a sangre lo hubiera achacado a alguna pelea, a restos de algo que pasó en la habitación. Sin embargo, una vez lo sintió, no pude evitar ser consciente de ello, así que en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del baño, dudando entre si debía tocar o sólo entrar. Se decidió cuando el aroma a sangre fue más intenso y de un certero golpe tumbó la puerta del baño.

Era un rectángulo inmundo con olores en los que prefería no pensar, con moho en las esquinas. Las baldosas antes blancas estaban amarillentas por la falta de higiene y eso sentado en la taza, con los ojos rojos encendidos y relampagueando, los colmillos de fuera e intentando insertar una aguja con sangre en su brazo, era Kagami.

—¿¡Qué cojones!? —Gritó Aomine enfurecido.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo saltar a Kagami de su lugar no fue el estruendo de la puerta, ni el grito mismo del moreno. Sino que todo su rostro se transformara de un momento a otro, en una mueca sobrenatural. Todos sus dientes se habían transformado en afilados colmillos, sus ojos parecían haberse entrecerrado y alargado y juraría que su boca era más un hocico que una boca.

—Lobo —susurró por completo asombrado—. Tú… qué… Oh joder, ¡Eres un jodido hombre lobo! —fue el turno de Kagami para alterarse, la aguja con sangre olvidada sobre el lavamanos y ojos rojos resplandeciendo. Sus colmillos se habían alargado en actitud amenazadora.

—¿Qué de…? —Aomine apuntaba a sus ojos, luego a su brazo donde las heridas del sol no habían terminado de sanar todavía y miró su cuello, donde juraría haber mordido la noche anterior y ahora no había nada—. Vampiro… ¡Folle con un puto vampiro!

Quizás fue esa frase el detonante pero pronto los dos se vieron envueltos en una terrible pelea. Toda la pasión de la noche anterior olvidada entre cada zarpazo que soltaba Aomine y Kagami esquivaba por poco y se concentraba más que nada en intentar darle un puñetazo. El pelirrojo azotó el cuerpo del moreno contra el espejo del baño, haciéndolo añicos en el proceso y deleitándose un poco con el gruñido de dolor que abandonó sus labios. Poco le duró el gusto al sentir una patada en el estómago que le mandó a volar hasta el televisor que, si bien sobrevivió al zapatazo de la noche anterior, ahora era sólo un recuerdo de cables y cristal pulverizado.

Los dos se quedaron en sus lugares por largo rato, observándose con cautela. Aomine sentía los pedazos del espejo en su espalda, siendo expulsados al irse regenerando el tejido de su cuerpo. Kagami se limitó a incorporarse en su lugar sin un solo golpe aparente en el cuerpo, pero con la furia aún centellando en sus ojos.

—Vete a la mierda —masculló Aomine tomando con rapidez su ropa, saliendo a medio vestir de la habitación y no sin antes sonreír con prepotencia al ver como Kagami se rezagaba en una esquina, ocultándose de los potentes rayos del sol y dejando la puerta abierta sólo por joder, emprendiendo el camino hasta su motocicleta.

Una vez a solas y evitando la luz que se colaba por la puerta, Kagami llegó hasta el baño, sentándose de nueva cuenta en la taza con un suspiro frustrado. Por una vez que había tenido una noche excelente y había terminado de esa forma. Debió haber visto las señales. Aomine debió haber notado algo en él independientemente de todo. Pero al parecer fue una sucesión de eventos que sólo terminó por joderles. Tomó con furia la jeringa que había abandonado en el lavamanos y la clavó de forma certera en su brazo.

En esta ocasión la sensación que siempre le deleitaba, llevándole casi al éxtasis, le supo amarga.

Se decidió por tomar todas sus cosas e ir hacia su propia motocicleta antes que alguien llegara y viera el desastre. Sin embargo, algo en su reflejo distorsionado por el espejo roto llamó su atención. Algo en su cuello que en definitiva no debía estar ahí. Y tenía forma de mordida.

 **6**

Después de salir pitando de la habitación, Aomine no pudo más que mascullar entre dientes, insultando a toda la parentela del estúpido vampiro que se había metido entre sus piernas. Quizás eso era lo que más le jodía. Haberse dejado dominar por un ser de una raza que se suponía era su enemigo natural. Su némesis, los imbéciles que se sentían superiores a todos los demás pero que al mínimo rayo de sol salían lloriqueando como nenas.

Llevaba un par de minutos en la carretera soltando todo el malgenio entre malas palabras y dejando que el viento se llevara lo que para él eran malos recuerdos. O al menos intentaba pensar que lo eran. Intentaba no pensar en lo bien que le hicieron sentir las manos de Kagami en su cuerpo, intoxicado por su aroma que inundaba sus fosas nasales. No recordar la sensación de su polla entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo y él retorciéndose en la cama pidiendo por más. No, no tenía que pensar en nada de eso ni en la quemante sensación en su pecho y los ecos de gruñidos en su cabeza por parte de su lobo.

Una vez calmado –todo lo calmado que podía estar realmente- comenzó a enfocarse en las verdaderas incógnitas y problemas. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta que aquel idiota era un vampiro? Debió oler su asquerosa esencia a un kilometro de distancia. Por el contrario, fue el mismo aroma cítrico y penetrante lo que le orilló a detenerse en aquel antro de mala muerte y encontrar a su portador. Su lobo se había retorcido de gusto al encontrarse a su lado y saber que le había resultado tan interesante como lo era para Aomine. Hasta se había insinuado con descaro. Poco le había faltado para echarse en el suelo y revolcarse juguetón, dejando descubierto su estómago implorando un poco de cariño por parte de un puñetero vampiro.

Todos esos recuerdos le revolvían de asco y furia el estómago. Aumentó la velocidad de la motocicleta implorando poner más distancia entre ellos dos. Sentía al puto chuco en su interior lloriquear y gruñir, exigiéndole volver y seguir follando hasta el Armagedón de ser necesario. Cosa que obviamente no iba a permitir ni ahora, ni en ninguna otra vida después de ésta.

 **7**

Había pasado medio día desde su interesante experiencia con Aomine, a quien quería olvidar y enterrar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos de polvos de una sola noche. Pero era una tarea algo complicada si cada que movía un poco el cuello un terrible escozor, producto de la mordedura que Aomine le dejó en el cuello, le recordaba todo lo sucedido. Y quizás estaba algo alegre la noche anterior, a tope con las cervezas y el éxtasis, pero recordaba todo con lujo de detalle. La manera en que Aomine gruñía de placer cada que su polla daba en el lugar correcto. Cómo se sentía estar enterrado hasta el fondo, con el calor y la presión justa y perfecta. Eran recuerdos agradables que en otras circunstancias y con otra persona más accesible, quizás repetiría un par de veces más. Pero el recuerdo del moreno a mitad de su transformación y mirándole como si fuera la peor escoria de la creación le daba un duro golpe en el pecho y volvía a su labor de intentar olvidarse de todo lo sucedido.

Fue a la quinta vez de verse atrapado en ese círculo vicioso que se dio cuenta que la mordida no se había curado ni un poco de la forma sobrenatural que debía haber sido. Seguía tan ropa y punzante, con la carne rasgada y la sangre seca como al principio. Durante la noche había perdido el efecto de la sangre que se inyectaba como remedio temporal para su condición y por un par de horas volvió a ser un vampiro. Y si mal no recordaba la mordida definitivamente no estaba ahí cuando despertó en la mañana. Su cuerpo había expulsado todo rastro de alcohol y drogas, regenerando cada herida, por más leve que fuera como debía de ser. Sin embargo, y lo más extraño de todo, es que al volver a su condición de humano la herida se abrió de nuevo y no encontraba explicación lógica.

Ahora era una especie de recordatorio burlesco por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Así que, ofuscado y sin querer pensar más en ello rompiéndose la cabeza en el proceso, hizo lo que mejor se le daba, ignorar el problema.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que intentar ignorar el problema no sería tan sencillo si al escozor de su cuello se sumaba la quemante sensación de su pecho. Comenzó con un ligero ardor incómodo que para la noche ya era un incendio en su pecho. Los pulmones se le comprimían dolorosamente y si tuviera sus afiladas uñas intentaría abrirse el pecho en busca de alivio. Lo peor es que una vez pasado de nuevo el efecto de la sangre y ahora como vampiro, esa sensación no desaparecía del todo.

 **8**

Aomine se había detenido un par de horas atrás en el siguiente pueblo, a varios kilómetros lejos del motel donde había follado con Kagami. No era su plan detenerse en ningún momento hasta por lo menos estar dos estados lejos del vampiro. Sin embargo, algo le estuvo incomodando durante toda la mañana después de huir y gran parte de la tarde. Se sentía afiebrado y el lobo dentro de él se encontraba demasiado tranquilo. No es que mantuvieran largas charlas entre ellos –de verdad, no creía que eso fuera posible- pero al menos era una presencia constante dentro de su cuerpo. Algo ahí que gruñía, se revolcaba y –Alá no quisiera- casi ronroneaba de satisfacción ante los estímulos externos. Pero que ahora fuera una lúgubre presencia silenciosa le hacía sentir verdaderamente enfermo.

Detuvo la motocicleta en un motel barato a las afueras de la ciudad y lo pensó durante un largo, largo rato antes de decidirse a entrar. Durante sus largos recorridos por la carretera había aprendido que todos los moteles olían casi siempre igual. Sexo malo, lágrimas rancias, enfermedades terminables, enfermedades venéreas que aún ni eran descubiertas, sangre de diferentes procedencias, drogas, alcohol barato. Los efectos de la luna seguían demasiado presentes en su cuerpo y todo eso parecía multiplicarse por mil. Y no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a los olores –la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera quería pensar en _todo_ lo que podía oler-, aunque le fuera complicado en ocasiones intentar ignorarlo. El problema radicaba en que ahora eran olores con un recuerdo demasiado fuerte y que le hacía sentir enfermo. El silencioso lobo en su interior comenzaba a vibrar inquieto ante el más mínimo recuerdo de Kagami, el muy maldito, y no se veía con fuerzas para retenerlo.

No cuando sentía el cuerpo hervirle. Su pecho parecía que en cualquier momento se derretiría y un gran lobo negro saldría aullando de ahí dentro. Todo su cuerpo estaba pesado y las nauseas, las cuales nunca había experimentado bajo ninguna circunstancia, le hacían imposible mantenerse en pie, mucho menos poder conducir la motocicleta.

Ignoró todos los olores, ignoró el pitido molesto que se instaló en su cabeza cuando la chillona voz de la recepcionista le indicó su habitación. Intentó ignorar todo a su alrededor al tiempo que caía en la maltrecha cama y dejaba que el sueño curara todos sus males. Como siempre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El dolor, el ardor, el lobo. Todo vibraba en su cuerpo y aunque logró dormir, fue un sueño inquieto y doloroso. Fue un sueño donde aulló con todas sus fuerzas, no sabría nunca si deseando que todo se detuviera o porque el lobo lloriqueaba por algo.

 **9**

Kagami observó su celular por largos minutos. No estaba seguro si hacer esa llamada era directamente ir al suicidio. Pero ya no soportaba el ardor de su pecho. El efecto de la sangre parecía evaporizarse en pocas horas cuando a veces lograba durar días como un humano completo. Como si algo desde su interior le estuviera consumiendo. Como humano sólo sentía unas terribles nauseas, el cuerpo generalmente sonrosado y lleno de vida, como cualquier persona viva, era una cadavérica imitación, pálida y ojerosa que parecía que en cualquier momento caería rendido al suelo. Como si estuviera envenenado. Sin embargo, como vampiro las cosas eran muy diferentes. Su pecho palpitaba con fuerza, ardiendo de adentro hacia afuera. Sentía algo rasgando desde su interior intentando liberarse. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo decidiendo si era mejor andar como un humano medio muerto o como un vampiro que se doblaba cada dos segundos por el dolor.

Estaba en su límite y necesitaba respuestas. Pero para obtenerlas debería relatar lo sucedido un par de noches atrás y no estaba muy seguro de querer compartir esa parte de su vida con alguien más. Mucho menos con _esa_ persona.

—Taiga —dijo una voz al otro lado de auricular. Kagami tragó con fuerza. Su cuerpo había actuado por sí solo y ahora era demasiado tarde para colgar sin quedar como un cobarde.

—Akashi —respondió sin mucha emoción, sintiendo el sudor bajar por su espalda. Era curioso, a fin de cuentas, era un vampiro y de cuando acá se ha visto un vampiro sudar. O temblar de frío. O verse más pálido de lo normal. Enfermo, ojeroso y con deseos incontrolables de liberar algo que rasgaba en su pecho con fuerza—. Qué sabes sobre mordidas de hombres lobo.

La pregunta salió sin que pensara mucho en ella. No estaba seguro si era la razón de su estado pero seguro que tenía algo que ver. La mordida se había cerrado una vez regresó a ser un vampiro de nuevo, pero la herida seguía apareciendo cada maldita vez que se restringía y se hacía humano. No era para nada normal y por mucho que intentara ignorarlo, eso lo estaba matando. O torturando. Sea como fuese, había llegado al punto de la desesperación.

—¿Hay algo que debas contarme?

—Hice algo estúpido —fue toda la explicación que dio, con un tono lastimero y que temblaba al son de su cuerpo.

Pero los temblores no eran sólo por todo lo que atormentaba su cuerpo, sino porque los recuerdos de Aomine se hacían cada vez más fuertes y constantes, como si su mente se empeñara en recordarle una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez lo sucedido y eso sí que le iba a volver loco sino hacía algo.

—Sé dos cosas —la voz monótona del otro lado de la línea corto sus pensamientos—. La primera es que los lobos tienes tres funciones para sus mordidas: convertir, matar y marcar. Para convertir a alguien debe ser mordido por un alfa un día antes, durante y un día después de la luna llena. Solo en esas fechas hacen efecto. Para matar sin duda debes saber que la mordida de un hombre lobo para un vampiro es mortal, puede tener el mismo efecto en los humanos si éste rechaza la mordida al intentar ser convertido. Y, finalmente, para marcar —hizo una pausa en ese momento, como si pensara bien lo que iba a decir—, los lobos son unos jodidos románticos que creen en la monogamia. Una vez encontrada su pareja y para impedir que se escape, le muerden para dejar su marca en ellos. La forma que adopta la mordida puede variar según el clan de lobos o la procedencia del humano. Medias lunas y otras formas más trilladas…

—¿No tienes una media luna en el…?

—La segunda cosa que sé, Taiga —cortó de inmediato esa línea de pensamiento, como si no quisiera exponer esa parte tan suya ante nadie—, es que si te niegas al efecto de la mordida, puede tener terribles consecuencias según sea la intención del lobo al morderte. Como ya dije, te puede matar al intentar ser convertido. Pero si te niegas a su influjo cuando un lobo te marcó… digamos que ni tu cuerpo, ni el del lobo, reaccionarán muy bien. Mucho menos uno como el tuyo que mantiene un conflicto entre morir y dejarse marcar por completo.

—La sangre…

—¿Pierde efecto más rápido? —Kagami ni siquiera se molestó en sorprenderse, si llamaba a Akashi por algo era debido a que sabía muchas más cosas de las que uno podría esperar—. Es curioso. La esencia del lobo está rechazando tu parte humana y está explorando tu lado vampírico. Si llega a aceptarte y no estás cerca de quien sea que te haya follado estarás en verdaderos problemas.

—¿Hay alguna forma de… revertirlo?

—Si logras sobrevivir encontrar al chucho, hazme una visita, quizás encontremos algo.

—No quiero ni verlo —el tono acido de su voz se vio menguado por una nueva punzada en su pecho que le hizo doblarse hasta que su pecho tocó sus muslos, respirando con mucha dificultad.

—No es que tengas opción, si duran mucho tiempo separados, podrían morir. Ese dolor en tu pecho es el llamado Taiga, el lobo te está llamando. Si te sirve de consuelo, él debe estarlo pasando mucho peor que tú.

—La verdad es que no es un consuelo para nada.

—Te estaré esperando —la llamada se cortón sin que Kagami tuviera oportunidad de responder.

Se quedó sentado en la cama del hotel de paso donde se encontraba. No se creía capaz de encontrar a Aomine y luego viajar en busca de Akashi. El muy cabrón no le había dicho dónde estaba la nueva locación de su nido. Solían cambiar constantemente de sitio para evitar cazadores. No dudaba ni un poco que lo hiciera a propósito, alguna especie de prueba o castigo.

Gruño por lo bajo, incorporándose en su lugar para buscar la sangre que tenía guardada en el frigorífico. Le quedaban cuatro jeringas pero no eran suficientes para soportar más de dos días. Meditó la posibilidad de buscar a Aomine y ver si realmente el estar junto a él calmaba el dolor. La idea le era desagradable pero en vista de la situación, era mejor ponerse en marcha.

Y ojalá lo encontrara pronto, no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si el chucho muere sin haber roto el enlace.

 **10**

La mayoría de las personas en la biblioteca estaban a lo suyo, con dificultad reparaban en la presencia de los demás en el lugar. Sin embargo, la imponente presencia de Aomine era difícil de ignorar, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que el chico de casi dos metros de piel tostada que solía ser ahora era una masa encorvada sobre la mesa, temblando a cada segundo y sudando por cada poro del cuerpo. Su piel color canela ahora se veía inusualmente pálida y, aunque muchos buscaban una explicación racional, los sonidos que emitía su garganta era más un gruñido que jadeos de esfuerzo.

Había entrado al lugar recordando vagamente un término que su familia había utilizado para explicarle ciertas cosas. Estaba renuente y _no podía ser posible de ninguna jodida forma_ , pero a esas alturas y al borde del delirio, no le quedaban muchas más opciones para consultar.

—Imprimación —leyó en el grueso volumen que tenía frente a él—, acción de imprimar…

Esta vez sí fue un gruñido en toda reglado lo que abandonó sus labios. El eco fue potente entre las paredes del lugar y el silencio reinó por un par de segundos.

—¡Sssshhh! —chistó la bibliotecaria, una mujer menuda, arrugada y más cerca de la muerte de lo que Aomine estaba en ese momento. Las personas regresaron a lo suyo sin mayor problema.

Aomine buscó rápidamente en el diccionario hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Imprimar —volvió a leer en voz baja, como si contara un secreto importante—, Preparar con el material necesario una cosa que ha de ser pintada o teñida —frunció el ceño sin estar muy convencido, seguro que era la palabra que buscaba. Vio que había un par más de significados—. Cubrir la superficie no pavimentada de una carretera con un material asfáltico —se vio realmente seducido por la idea de rasgar el dichoso libro hasta reducirlo a jirones y salir de ahí ladrando mil y un maldiciones—. Fenómeno mediante el cual un lobo encuentra a su pareja.

Si la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba pálido y ojeroso, sudando frío y con temblores incontrolables, esta vez el color se esfumó de su cuerpo. Buscó rápidamente entre sus pocas pertenencias un libro que le había entregado su padre muchos años atrás. De esas cosas que son como reliquias familiares y que, según sus palabras, le harían entender su naturaleza poco a poco según las incógnitas se fueran suscitando en su vida. Era un libro de páginas tan amarillas y resquebrajadas que parecía un verdadero milagro que aún pudiera leerse, entenderse o, si quiera, mantenerse firme.

" _El hombre, el lobo y sus relaciones"._

Y en otra época habría pensado en el bestialismo pero en ese momento era más como _"situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas"._

Pasó las hojas con toda la rapidez que le fue posible sin dañar el libro y procurando enfocar bien con los ojos sin marearse. Hablaba sobre la relación de los hombres y los hombres lobo durante generaciones, la mitología de su origen y demás cosas que ya le habían relatado de niño.

 _Parejas._ Era el subtema y aunque de verdad no tenía muchas ganas de confirmar sus sospechas, continuó leyendo.

 _Imprimación._ Puñetera palabra. _A diferencia del humano, un hombre lobo al igual que los lobos naturales, sólo tienen una pareja de por vida. A diferencia del humano que lo cataloga como "amor a primera vista" la imprimación es el fenómeno mediante el cual la parte animal elige a su pareja. Una vez elegida es imposible que se pueda hacer cambiar de parecer al lobo quien, a la mínima oportunidad, marcara al otro. La señal básica de la imprimación es el_ olor _. El lobo se guía por el olfato hasta dar con su pareja y alterará el comportamiento normal de su portador hasta lograr seducir y marcar._

 _Es importante tener en cuenta que las parejas generalmente seleccionadas son otros hombres lobos o humanos. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no existan casos extraordinarios donde alguna otra criatura se vea inmiscuida, sobre todo si el celo, la imprimación y la superluna se ven mezclados de alguna manera._

 _Entre los casos poco documentados de estas excepciones se conocen las parejas entre un hombre lobo y un wendigo. Un hombre lobo y una mujer coyote. Un hombre lobo y un vampiro. En éste último caso se sabe poco, teniendo en cuenta el efecto que tiene la mordida sobre un nosferatu no es recomendable llevar a cabo el ritual de la unión…_

En esta ocasión el eco que resonó fue el golpe que dio contra la mesa al azotar el libro, sin querer creer lo que había leído. Aunque se negara a continuar con la lectura, sabía muy bien qué sucedería si la unión se consumaba y se mordía a un vampiro: lo mataba. Y si tu compañero moría, morías con él.

Le sorprendía seguir con vida aunque estuviera muriéndose de a poco. Eso quería decir que Kagami estaba vivo en alguna parte del mundo por alguna extraña razón. Froto con fuerza sus ojos, cansado, dolorido y deseoso de cavar una fosa y meterse en ella hasta que la muerte le llegara. No era posible que le estuviera ocurriendo eso y no tenía a nadie a quien acudir. La mayoría de su clan había sido aniquilado por unos cazadores y los pocos que sobrevivieron eran tan o más jóvenes que él, por lo cual poco podrían hacer al respecto.

Suspiró con fuerza, levantando sus pertenencias e intentando pensar en sus próximos pasos.

Estaba a pocos pasos de la entrada cuando su pecho comenzó a vibrar con fuerza. Sin embargo, era muy diferente a las otras veces. No era dolor, ni ardor, ni nauseas. Era el lobo, que se revolcaba de gusto en su interior. Su malestar pareció remitir un poco y lo que antes era como lava hirviendo en su pecho ahora era más como una cálida mañana de primavera expandiéndose en su interior. Quiso vomitar de sólo pensarlo porque sabía qué significaba eso. Apuró el paso hasta salir de la biblioteca y ni siquiera fingió sorpresa cuando vio a Kagami estacionado frente al recinto. Llevaba el casco puesto y hacía rugir el motor de la motocicleta, presumiendo. Aomine gruñó con molestia y bajó de dos saltos los escalones hasta plantarse frente al vampiro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —y, lo hubiera jurado, eso sonó a un ladrido y no a una pregunta.

—Deberías saberlo —dijo Kagami apagando el motor y deslizando lentamente el casco.

Aunque Aomine intentó no ser demasiado obvio, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Kagami se veía bastante jodido. Muy en el fondo eso le hiso sentir mucho mejor y se convenció que fue ése el motivo –y no el tener al pelirrojo cerca- lo que mejoró su salud por un momento.

—Vamos a arreglar esto. Creo que conozco a alguien que puede hacer algo —Kagami repasó sin disimulo el estado de Aomine y debió admitir que él se veía sano al lado del moreno. Las ojeras eran dos círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. La piel morena era pálida y enferma y de tanto en tanto tenía espasmos que parecían mitad dolor, mitad frío, aunque sudaba bastante. Le admiró un poco por poder mantenerse en pie—. Si salimos ahora quizás en un par de días…

Se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que Aomine no había dicho ninguna palabra al respecto y se encontraba cabizbajo frente a él. Su respiración se había acelerado y juraría que eso en la punta de sus dedos eran garras.

—¿Aomine? —Preguntó intrigado y apenas tuvo tiempo de poder esquivar el ataque mitad sorpresa, mitad no poder coordinarse bien en su condición.

Los ojos de Aomine eran dos faros azules brillando con intensidad. Los colmillos se le habían alargado hasta resaltan entre sus labios y las garras se veían afiladas y peligrosas. Aomine le observaba con cautela, totalmente quieto como si esperara cualquier movimiento en falso para poder atacar. Como un lobo cazando.

Tragó saliva con dificultad al imaginar la situación. Ni como vampiro ni como humano tenía posibilidad alguna de lograr escapar si Aomine decidía atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía bastante descontrolado y dispuesto a desgarrar.

Sintió que el moreno le atacaría por la izquierda y movió el cuerpo por inercia, cayendo en la trampa.

Jadeó de dolor cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared a sus espaldas y sus ojos se incendiaron como focos rojos, dispuesto a defenderse con todo lo que tenía. Sin embargo, quedó en shock por completo cuando notó que Aomine, en realidad, no tenía intención alguna de atacarle o matarle. Por el contrario, una vez le tuvo acorralado, sus ojos eran dos lagunas azules que le miraban inundados de deseo. Pegó su cuerpo completamente al suyo y Kagami juraría que eso restregándose contra su muslo era la polla de Aomine, quien paseaba su nariz por su cuello aspirando con fuerza su olor, como si intentara memorizarlo.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo —y le jodió bastante darse cuenta que su cuerpo cooperaba con demasiada facilidad con los avances de Aomine, como si deseara eso también. Se sintió humillado al sentir cómo sus caderas se restregaban contra la pierna del moreno, la cual se había colado entre las suyas buscando con qué frotar su propia entrepierna.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —chilló una voz cerca de ellos. Kagami agradeció la distracción que le regresó a la realidad, aliviado y abrumado al sentir el cuerpo de Aomine alejarse del suyo.

Pero al contrario de él, Aomine no se había separado por volver en su cabales. No, parecía totalmente dispuesto a atacar a la señora que les había pillado toqueteándose contra uno de los muros de la biblioteca.

—Par de enfermos ma… —Kagami no se quedó a escuchar el resto, detuvo como pudo a Aomine, quien se retorcía entre sus brazos, deseoso por atacar a la mujer, y salió pitando de ahí.

Olvidando que su motocicleta y la de Aomine se habían quedado en el lugar.

 **11**

Apreció la ironía del asunto cuando lanzó el cuerpo de Aomine a la cama e intentó mantenerlo a raya sujetando sus brazos contra el colchón y depositando todo su pecho sobre el cuerpo del otro. Lo cual, visto desde un punto más objetivo y viendo cómo Aomine dejaba de resistirse para comenzar a restregarse contra su cuerpo de forma muy cariñosa, había sido una muy, muy mala idea. Si contamos, también, que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba de manera positiva a los estímulos.

Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar. Pasear su nariz por el cuello de Aomine, aspirando su aroma, saboreando su piel por toda la extensión que tan amablemente el moreno le dejaba a su alcance. Colarse de nuevo entre sus piernas y restregar sus erecciones sobre la ropa.

Había dejado de sentir dolor por completo, tener al otro tan cerca había mermado todo, se sentía más fuerte, más grande. El efecto de la sangre había mermado de nuevo con mucha rapidez y todos sus sentidos estaban alertas. Sentía más, veía mejor.

No pensó mucho en ello más tiempo, simplemente dejó que esa cálida sensación que le reconfortaba tanto embargara su cuerpo y se expandiera por sus sentidos cuando besó a Aomine, quien en ningún momento pareció dispuesto a negarse. Sus cuerpos se frotaban con fuerza, las manos buscaban abarcar más piel. Había soltado al moreno mucho tiempo atrás, subiendo y bajando por sus costados, hundiendo sus manos bajo la ropa del hombre lobo. Ni siquiera pensar de nuevo en él como hombre lobo detuvo sus avances. Sentía que podría ponerse a ronronear de gusto cuando las manos de Aomine se colaron bajo su roja y pasearon libremente por su espalda. Sus caderas se movían con fuerza, restregando sus erecciones que palpitaban duras y dolorosas dentro de los pantalones.

Una de las garras de Aomine, quien no se había molestado en ocultarlas, fue directamente a las braguetas de ambos, buscando liberar sus penes de las prisiones en las que se habían convertido sus pantalones. Cuando al fin lo logró, liberando primero su pene y luego el de Kagami, tomo ambos miembros duros y húmedos con una de sus manos, cuidando sus garras, subiendo y bajando con fuerza, trazando círculos en la punta de la polla de Kagami y deleitándose con el gemido que obtuvo a cambio.

Fue patéticamente poco lo que duraron entre el contacto de la mano de Aomine y el potente orgasmo que les sobrevino a los dos sin poder aguantar un segundo más, como si sus cuerpos necesitaran de eso urgentemente. Ambos podían sentir cómo la enfermedad, el dolor y todo lo que les había tenido agonizando días atrás desaparecía por completo. La piel de Kagami tenía más color, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas y todo. El tono moreno de Aomine brillaba por la luz que se colaba entre las ventanas, perlada de sudor sin rastro alguno del pálido enfermizo que la había adornado unas horas antes.

Ambos se quedaron recostados sobre la cama, uno sobre el otro sin tener intención de separarse e intentando recuperar la respiración. El semen de ambos se enfriaba en el abdomen de Aomine, quien intentaba no pensar en ello ni en lo fuerte que era el aroma de Kagami sobre él. Aunque generalmente eran los lobos quienes marcaban a su pareja, sentía que había sido Kagami quien le había marcado a él, bañándole con su semen.

Se sintió sucio y deseó poder patear al vampiro lejos de su cuerpo. Sin embargo el lobo, más listo y mañoso que él, decidió que era mejor idea remolonear alrededor del pelirrojo, restregándose contra su cuerpo para que el olor quedara mucho más marcado.

—Estoy jodido —murmuró en un suspiro de agobio contra el cuello de Kagami.

—Estamos jodidos —concedió el pelirrojo, tumbándose de lado pero sin alejar demasiado su cuerpo del moreno.

 **12**

Llamar "tregua" a su acuerdo era un eufemismo para "prometo no matarte hasta poder hacerlo sin morir yo en el proceso maldito bastardo lujurioso" y era a algo a lo que habían llegado a base de gruñidos, jadeos, más sexo sin poder –o querer- evitarlo y el deseo de ser más ello y menos ese lado animal que la mordida de Aomine había liberado.

—Entonces, ¿debemos ir con ese tal Akashi para poder deshacer esto… sea lo que sea? —preguntó Aomine una vez el pelirrojo le explicara a grandes rasgos su charla con Akashi.

—Algo así —respondió no muy seguro.

—¿Algo así? ¿Cómo que algo así?

—Sí, debemos ir con Akashi, la cuestión es… encontrarlo.

—¿No sabes dónde está? —Los ojos comenzaron a brillarle de color azul, señal inequívoca de que se estaba molestando.

Kagami intentó mantenerse tranquilo intolerante. El malhumor de Aomine sólo desencadenaba lo inevitable: la liberación del lobo y más sexo desenfrenado y a ese paso nunca lograrían salir de esa habitación de hotel barato. Siendo sincero, se sentía mil veces mejor que en mucho tiempo y le preocupaba terminar haciéndose dependiente de esa sensación. No es que le fuera difícil hacerse dependiente a algo, pensó con amargura observando el frigorífico donde guardaba su última jeringa con sangre.

—Los vampiros deben mudarse constantemente para no ser atrapados por los cazadores. Nos vemos más limitados por nuestro problema con el sol. No es que no podamos andar a la luz del día siempre y cuando el sol no esté en su punto más alto ni tengamos intenciones de broncearnos.

—Y deben andar con sombrillas, vestidos de negro y con gafas negras. Muy discretos ustedes.

—Sí, bueno, no andamos fornicando una vez al mes como desesperados mordiendo todo a nuestro paso y desgarrando conejos o ciervos por los bosques como animales salvajes —contraataco Kagami, intentando terminar de vestirse por segunda vez en el día.

—Oh no, claro que no, ustedes sólo deben cazar cada maldito día hasta succionar por completo la sangre de su víctima. Seguro que tú antes de eso succionas otra cosa, pero son detalles ¿no?

Y realmente Kagami le habría propinado, de nuevo, un puñetazo por su comentario pero le fue imposible esconder la sonrisita socarrona que nació en sus labios al detectar el tono áspero y resentido con el que decía eso.

—¿Quieres que te cuente los detalles de mis cazas nocturnas?

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un "¡Vete a la mierda!" seguido de un portazo. A fin de cuentas quizás el viaje no sería tan aburrido.

 **13**

El primer día de viaje fue muy tranquilo. Ambos volvieron por la noche a la biblioteca para recuperar sus motocicletas, que por algún milagro seguían en el mismo lugar donde las habían dejado. El último pueblo de donde había tenido noticias de Akashi estaba a medio día de camino por la carretera y habían emprendido la marcha cuando el sol de la tarde había menguado lo suficiente para que Kagami no tuviera ningún problema. No habían intercambiado más palabra no sólo por el ruido de los motores de sus vehículos, sino porque, en realidad, no tenían mucho que decirse. Ambos intentaban distraerse y no pensar en su situación sintiendo el frío viento nocturno chocar contra sus cuerpos, contemplando el oscuro camino y los ocasionales automóviles con los que se cruzaban en el camino.

Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro cuánto tiempo tendrían que pasar juntos antes de encontrar una solución a su problema. Si es que realmente tenía solución alguna.

Llegaron al pueblo entrada la mañana. Era un lugar pequeño, triste y solitario. A Aomine no le sorprendía demasiado que el nido de Akashi se hubiera movido en menos de una semana. La comida era escasa ahí para un vampiro y, seguramente, muy desabrida considerando los rostros cansados y arrugados de la mayoría de sus pobladores. La única pista que obtuvieron fue de un párroco de la iglesia destartalada del lugar. Un hombre obeso y que parecía más un pecador empedernido que un hombre dedicado a predicar la palabra del señor.

—Se marcharon hace tres meses, no duraron demasiado —les dijo cuando reconoció la descripción de Akashi. No es como si tuvieran una fotografía para andar preguntando—. No duraron demasiado. Dijo que verían cómo estaban las cosas en el pueblo vecino —los tres se encontraban dentro de un pequeño cuarto con una sola ventana del tamaño de un libro. El ambiente estaba viciado con olores en los que Aomine de verdad no quería pensar, a parte del alcohol, el tabaco y sangre—. Dijo que te entregara esto si te veía —sacó de un pequeño frigorífico una pequeña hielera de color azul—. Me hizo bendecirla antes de dártela ¿puedes creerlo? Pero allá ustedes con sus cosas raras.

Dentro de la hielera había un puñado de jeringas llenas de sangre y, aunque en ese momento no lo demostró, realmente le intrigaba saber porqué Kagami s inyectaba la sangre y no la bebía directamente de una persona. De hecho, pensando más detenidamente en toda la situación, en ese corto lapso de tiempo que han estado juntos, Kagami nunca se había visto en la necesidad de alimentarse de otro ser humano. Por el contrario, comía como cualquier persona normal. Bueno, comía como cualquier persona normal que le cupiera una tonelada de comida. Todo el dinero que lograba reunir se le iba en comida y alcohol. Y le hacían efecto.

Mientras el cura y Kagami seguían charlando sobre el paradero de Akashi, Aomine pensó en la primera vez que se vieron. Kagami olía _humano_ , no esa mezcla extraña que alteraba a su lobo, esa esencia de vampiro que era como cenizas y tierra húmeda. No, olía a panqueques recién hechos, tocino y un olor… _humano_. No había otra forma de describirlo. Y le resultaba chocante que su estúpido lobo decidiera, al final de cuentas, que le gustaba más el olor de un vampiro que el de un humano.

—¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Kagami sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

Asintió con un gruñido, aliviado de poder alejarse de ese asqueroso cuartucho y de ese hombre que le daba mala espina.

—Vuelvan cuando quieran chicos —dijo el hombre a modo de despedida, guiñándoles un ojo.

El moreno se vio tentado a decir algo sarcástico al respecto, pero prefirió seguir caminando a paso rápido hasta alejarse de la iglesia, por si ésta decidía caérseles encima. Lo cual no sería extraño considerando lo derruida que estaba.

—¿No deberías comenzar a chillar y derretirte al entrar a una iglesia? —Preguntó Aomine una vez llegaron hasta sus motocicletas, con intención de continuar su camino sin más retrasos.

—Has visto muchas películas malas de vampiros, he de suponer —comentó jocoso Kagami—, no creas todo lo que ves en la tele.

Seguía con su sonrisita, acomodando las cosas en su motocicleta cuando, sin previo aviso, Aomine le arrebató la hielera donde tenía la sangre y sacó un par de jeringas.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una nueva modalidad para alimentarse? ¿Vía intravenosa?

Los ojos de Kagami resplandecieron, intensificando el color rojo natural de los mismos.

—Dame eso —advirtió con tono oscuro. Los dientes se le habían alargado al igual que las uñas, delgadas y filosas. Parecía peligroso y a punto de saltar sobre Aomine quien, a pesar de todo, no parecía muy nervioso por su amenaza.

—No, va siendo hora de que me expliques un par de cosas —dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejando la sangre del pelirrojo—. Sería una pena que esto se me resbalara de las manos. Me pregunto qué favor tendrías que hacerle a ese viejo para obtener más.

—Me lo exige el imbécil que causo todo este desastre y que aún no me dice por qué demonios pasó y por qué yo.

Aomine se relajó un poco al ver que Kagami intentaba calmarse, retrayendo los colmillos y las uñas. Reprimió el sentimiento de pena que intentaba nacerle en el pecho al verle tan vulnerable y se concedió la licencia de hablar un poco al respecto.

—Mi lobo tiene ciertas necesidades que deben ser cubiertas cada tanto. La noche que nos conocimos hubo un fenómeno llamado Superluna. Es la etapa en la que la luna llena está en su punta más cerca no a la tierra. Nos concede mucho más poder, intensifica nuestros sentidos y nuestras reacciones, afectándonos de manera drástica. Y digamos que, ocurrió al mismo tiempo en el que mi lobo necesitaba… liberarse un poco.

—En resumen —y la sonrisa naciendo en los labios del pelirrojo no auguraba nada bueno—, estabas en celo. No, no, _corrección_ —le miró de arriba abajo y de haber podido, se habría pateado al sentirse halagado al ver que Kagami se mordisqueaba los labios después de su repaso, aprobando lo que veía—, estás en celo. Te pone cachondo mi olor.

—Lo que me pone es de malas y me dan ganas de comerte… ¡De matarte!

—Oh, sí me la quieres comer eso se puede arreglar —guiñó un ojo coqueto, soltando una larga carcajada segundos después.

Y no, ese no era Aomine soltando un vergonzoso gemido de aprobación. Oh no. Y golpearía a Kagami si seguía con esa sonrisita de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Estás desviando el tema. No te regresaré la sangre hasta que me des una respuesta. Una respuesta que me guste, si debo especificar.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kagami se había ido tan rápido como había llegado. Sus hombros se veían tensos aunque en esta ocasión no adoptó una postura agresiva, simplemente se veía renuente o avergonzado para contestar. Sin embargo, Aomine era terco como una mula y estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que el otro se rindiera y respondiera al fin. Era un cazador y sabía ser paciente hasta lograr acorralar por completo a su presa.

—Es sangre bendita —aceptó finalmente Kagami, soltando un suspiro cansado y masajeando sus ojos con frustración. No era un secreto para nadie en realidad, ni algo que intentara ocultar. Pero tampoco era algo de lo que le gustara ir hablando en cada oportunidad que se presentara.

—¿Sangre bendita? —repitió Aomine sin terminar de comprender—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿No es más fácil chupar la sangre de un cura o qué?

Y aunque el tono que utilizó era jocoso, Kagami no hizo si quiera amago de sonreír. Se veía, de ser posible, más molesto y antes que Aomine reaccionara, le había arrebatado la hielera y las jeringas de las manos.

—Por supuesto que no idiota. La sangre bendita ha pasado por oraciones de las escrituras y en contacto con un ser sobre natural, demonios o vampiros específicamente, tiene efectos… más singulares que sólo alimentarlos —dijo todo mientras guardaba las cosas en el compartimiento debajo del asiento de la motocicleta.

—Te vuelve humano por un tiempo —entendió al fin Aomine, incrédulo ante lo que oía—. Eres un idiota —sentenció con algo de desprecio.

A Kagami le habían criticado muchas veces, tantas que no podía ni recordar, el usar ese método, pero ninguna de ellas le había sabido tan amarga como escuchar a Aomine llamarle idiota, con una mirada de repudio y frunciendo el ceño, como si fuera alguna especie de enfermo.

—No espero que lo entiendas —masculló entre dientes, no queriendo hacer notar lo dolido que se encontraba.

—¿Entender qué exactamente? ¿El renegar de tu lado vampírico? No son mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, pero al menos sé que nunca haría algo como eso. Acepto lo que soy con orgullo.

—Es diferente…

—¿En qué es diferente? ¿Que eres más idiota que yo, Bakagami?

—¡Aomine! —Rugió exasperado, mostrando los colmillos y los ojos chispeantes—. No te atrevas a criticarme —intentó serenarse al decir eso, respirando un par de veces antes de volver a mirar al hombre lobo—. No sabes lo que significa ser un vampiro. No poder salir a recibir la luz del sol con normalidad. La comida generalmente te sabe a tierra o cenizas. Tienes que… tienes que chupar sangre de la gente y aunque no es necesario matarla si no te sabes controlar puedes llegar a hacerlo —la respiración se le había acelerado un poco y su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, más allá de sus recuerdos. De cosas que era mejor dejadas bien enterradas—. No pienses que puedes comprenderlo cuando sólo te sales de control una vez al mes. Como vampiro debo estar centrado todo el tiempo, controlar mis impulsos. Yo no quería esto, nada de esto. No quería ser un vampiro y no quería, en definitiva, estar cargando contigo así que no me mires con esa miradita socarrona como si fueras superior a mí, imbécil.

Dicho lo último, se colocó el casco sin mirar si Aomine le imitaba, subió a la motocicleta y arrancó el motor con un rugido que, de no hacerle sentir más humillado, lo habría soltado él.

Tomaron rumbo al siguiente pueblo, Aomine a penas siguiéndole el paso después de quedar estupefacto por su confesión.

Había crecido, como cualquier hombre lobo, con la idea de que los vampiros eran seres despreciables y si se veía uno debía, por lo menos, dársele una patada en los huevos. En realidad era más o menos igual con todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que le rodeaban. Ninguna se detenía a empatizar con la otra porque, siendo sinceros, no era necesario. Era la primera vez que pasaba el tiempo suficiente con alguien que no fuera ni hombre lobo ni humano como para darse cuenta que en esencia eran parecidos. Abominaciones de la naturaleza, como solían llamarles los humanos.

Casi estuvo tentado a sentirse mal por sus comentarios pero prefirió ignorar lo pasado y continuar su camino, deseando encontrar pronto al tan mentado Akashi. Cada momento que pasaba con Kagami era una tortura no dejar que su lobo tomara el control y saltara sobre el pelirrojo. No se haría responsable de sus acciones más a delante.

 **14**

Llevaban dos días de camino y no parecían estar más cerca de Akashi que al principio. Hablaban poco y se gruñían mucho e intentaban pasar más tiempo en carretera para que el lobo de Aomine no intentara nada extraño, sin embargo, Kagami en cualquiera de sus condiciones, humano o vampiro, tenía sus límites, al igual que Aomine, por lo que al segundo día, con el sol en su punto más alto y la piel de Kagami al rojo vivo, se detuvieron en un pequeño hotel en un pueblo tranquilo y silencioso. Era mucho más decente que todos los que habían visitado a lo largo de sus vidas, aunque el precio era más o menos parecido. La habitación tenía dos camas, una televisión que funcionaba a duras penas, un ventilador que rechinaba de agonía y que, meditó Kagami al verlo dar vueltas, no tardaría en descalabrar a alguien. En una esquina había un mini-refri y el baño tenía una higiene bastante decente, por lo cual cada uno tomó una ducha. El primero fue Kagami, quien abrió el agua fría a su máxima potencia. El efecto de la sangre que se había inyectado ya había desaparecido por completo y como vampiro no sentía mucha diferencia entre el agua fría o el agua caliente y lo único que quería era quitarse el olor a humo de motor y sudor que le impregnaba.

Aomine, por su parte, prefería el agua caliente. Quitaba tensión en sus músculos y le relajaba considerablemente. Algo que era necesario durante esos días que aún les quedaba por pasar uno junto al otro. Desde su última pelea ni siquiera su lobo había intentado acercarse demasiado a Kagami, consciente de las estupideces que Aomine había soltado. De ser posible, pensaba el moreno mientras se aclaraba el jabón del cuerpo, el lobo saldría desde su pecho sólo para sermonearle y ponerse de parte del pelirrojo. Aunque era un pensamiento algo gracioso, le frustraba tener ese lado que deseaba desesperadamente estar con Kagami, obtener su aprobación como perrito faldero. Y él no era un puto perro, era un hombre lobo hecho y derecho con una dignidad que proteger.

Salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y secándose el cabello con una más pequeña. En realidad las dos eran ridículamente pequeñas y cada tanto debía hacer malabares para no dejar caer la que tenía ya en la cadera. Después de tres intentos de la dichosa prenda de deslizarse por su piel, pensó en lo ridículo de la situación. No es como si Kagami fuera a ver algo que no hubiera visto –o mordido, o chupado, o lamido- antes de su anatomía. Le parecía un poco chocante ese pudor tan repentino y sin importarle nada más, dejó que la toalla cayera al suelo y se centro en terminar de secar su cabello.

En el fondo, tenía la expectativa que Kagami reparara en su desnudes y dijera algo al respecto –o hiciera, ya que estamos- pero el cuarto estaba en un silencio total, con las cortinas corridas para no dejar entrar los rayos del sol y la televisión prendida sin volumen.

Miró en una de las dos camas y se dio cuenta que Kagami estaba recostado en una de ellas, dormido plácidamente con sólo una toalla tapando su anatomía, uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos y el otro descansando en su pecho.

Algo al sur del cuerpo de Aomine despertó con interés y el autocontrol del que tanto hacía gala durante esos días se fue de paseo. Sus ojos adquirieron ese frío y azulado brillo. Se relamió los labios de anticipación, comenzando a caminar lentamente hasta la cama del pelirrojo. Sintió más que ver la respiración de Kagami. Era lenta, fría y pausada. Las dos veces que habían tenido más contacto del que deberían, Kagami era más humano que vampiro y, por alguna razón, pensar en hacerlo así, con la verdadera naturaleza del pelirrojo sólo hizo que su polla diera un respingo de aceptación. Muchos, muchos años atrás, imaginó por la historia que le contó Kagami unos días atrás, la verdadera naturaleza del pelirrojo era humana. No tenía las agallas de preguntar cuáles habían sido las circunstancias de su transformación y él, como un hombre lobo de nacimiento, no podía imaginar qué se sentiría cambiar todo lo que eres de un momento a otro.

El sentimiento de culpa volvió a nacerle en el pecho y, sin darse cuenta, su parte animal tomó el control total de su cuerpo.

Trepó lentamente sobre la cama, desnudo como estaba, mirando fijamente el rostro de Kagami, tan tranquilo. Le gustó verle así de calmado, sin el ceño fruncido como por lo general lo tenía. Sabía que era su culpa que siempre estuviera enojado y en su defensa diría que Kagami no era una blanca palomita.

Se sentó sobre las caderas del vampiro, pasando sus manos por todo su pecho hasta subir a sus hombros, deleitándose con el tacto de su piel, más frío de lo usual. El otro no parecía enterarse de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y eso le envalentonó más. Recostó por completo su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Kagami y aspirando con fuerza. El olor a tierra mojada, cenizas y algo particular que sólo era de Kagami le inundaron las fosas nasales, enviando una corriente eléctrica hasta su pene.

Repartió besos a lo largo del cuello, prestando especial atención a la mordida que, a pesar de estar como vampiro, se negaba a desaparecer. _Era suyo_ , pensó el lobo. _Suyo y de nadie más._

Y aunque se dijera que eran pensamientos exclusivos del lobo, Aomine no estaba muy seguro si realmente no pensaba el también un poquito en Kagami como algo suyo. Enteramente suyo y que nadie más debía de tocar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Su naturaleza no tenía nada de felina pero juraría que el sonido que salía de su garganta se asemejaba mucho a un ronroneo cuando descubrió que el cuerpo de Kagami reaccionaba positivamente a sus caricias. Se sentía poderoso e insolente y tenía planeado ser esta vez quien llevara las riendas del asunto. Sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, las manos de Kagami le agarraron con fuerza de las caderas.

Temió por un segundo que le arrojara lejos de su cuerpo y con lo excitado que estaba su lado animal –y él mismo, la erección de caballo no mentía- sabía que la situación podía desembocar en una nueva palea. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo Kagami fue girar sus cuerpos en la cama, quedando sobre Aomine y enterrándose entre sus piernas, la toalla olvidada en algún rincón del suelo. Se miraron por un largo rato, midiendo la actitud del otro.

Algo debió apagarse en la mente del pelirrojo si en vez de gritarle o alejarse, unió con fuerza sus labios, invadiendo de golpe con su lengua dentro de la boca del hombre lobo, frotando amabas lenguas, degustando su sabor. Gimieron a la vez, complacidos por la sensación de volver a tocarse.

Aunque el malestar ya no era tan terrible como al principio, con sus insultos, sus peleas y el haberse estado ignorando durante un par de días les tenía medio afiebrados a ambos. Como si sus cuerpos intentaran obligarles a acercarse más si la distancia les parecía mucha.

Y habían alcanzado su límite, supuso Aomine, ya que Kagami comenzó a tocarle por todas partes, estrujando su trasero, masajeando su espalda, alborotando su pelo. Todo sin dejar ir sus labios, los cuales chupaba y mordisqueaba a su gusto mientras mecía sus caderas, creando fricción entre ambas pollas.

Fue poca la preparación que tuvo Aomine, para cuando se dio cuenta, entre besos, jadeos y chupetones, tenía dos dedos de Kagami enterrados en el culo, moviéndose en todas direcciones, abriéndose como tijeras, explorando con más detenimiento que la última vez, buscando cómo hacerle delirar. Una vez lo suficientemente distendido, Kagami le penetró de un solo y certero golpe, comenzando de inmediato con las embestidas.

Se sentía muy diferente a la vez anterior, en el que sólo habían desfogado sus instintos, Kagami ahogado en alcohol y drogas y él más animal que humano. Ahora no, sentía con claridad cada pedazo de piel rozándose con la suya, los brazos de Kagami aferrándose a su cadera, sus pechos friccionarse con el contrario, estrujando su miembro entre ambos. Los besos eran húmedos y fogosos y se detenían sólo el tiempo justo para tomar algo de aire.

Y aunque le gustaba y todo, Aomine necesitaba sentirse más en control. Al menos, sí el no llevaba la voz cantante en el asunto, quería sentirse con más control. Por eso mismo impulsó su cuerpo hasta que logró girar el cuerpo del pelirrojo en la cama y quedar sobre sus caderas, empalado en su polla hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Sonrió socarrón desde su posición, ante la mirada incrédula de Kagami. Comenzó a moverse sin perder tiempo, subiendo y bajando por su pene, empalándose a sí mismo con certeras estocadas hasta lograr encontrar el ángulo exacto.

Quizás fue el tiempo que tenían reprimiéndose, o los movimientos descontrolados de ambos. Como fuera, Aomine sólo necesito masajear su polla un par de veces antes de dejarse ir sobre el pecho de Kagami con un gruñido de satisfacción que tensó todo su cuerpo, succionando con fuerza el pene su interior, el cual lo bañó con toda su semilla y esparció con un par de embestidas más, disfrutando de la sensación relajante del orgasmo.

Se tumbaron de golpe en la cama, respirando con dificultad.

Sus cuerpos y el semen comenzaba a secarse para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Se miraron el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido, resignados a que, si iban a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, al menos podrían tratad que no fuera tan malo. Como una nueva clausula en su tregua.

 **15**

Se habían detenido en un restaurante en medio de la carretera para comer algo. Era un día nublado y tranquilo. El local estaba pensado para camioneros que iban de paso y se detenían por algo grasoso de comer, así que la mayoría de los comensales eran hombres entrados en edad con muchas arrugas en la cara, facciones endurecidas y cansadas que se centraban en comer e ignoraban todo a su alrededor. Algo ideal para ellos que intentaban no llamar demasiado la atención.

Tenían un menú especial extra grande e invitaban al valiente que se atreviera a comerlo todo sin dejar nada en menos de treinta minutos, pagando sólo la mitad de precio de lograrlo.

La camarera les vio con cara de burla cuando ambos pidieron lo mismo.

—¿Seguro que no prefieren compartirlo chicos? El hospital más cercano está a una hora de camino y no nos hacemos responsables por futuros problemas estomacales.

—Estaremos bien, señora —dijo Kagami entregándole la carta con una sonrisa que intentó ser inocente, pero era más bien maliciosa.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, deseándoles suerte mientras se retiraba por los pedidos.

—Apuesto a que puedo terminar antes que tú —retó Aomine, sonriendo con suficiencia y recargando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, en una pose algo chulesca para dar peso a sus palabras.

—Ya quisieras, mocoso —se cruzó de brazos el pelirrojo, sin amedrentarse ni un poco ante el reto.

La forma en que lo dijo y por su expresión, Aomine dedujo que no era la primera vez que Kagami iba a uno de esos lugares a comer todo lo que podía por la mitad del dinero o, en algunos casos, gratis. Sin embargo, después de analizar sus palabras, frunció el ceño, enderezándose en su lugar y viéndole de forma inquisitiva.

—Exactamente… ¿qué edad tienes? —le miró de arriba abajo, calculando no más de veinticinco. Sin embargo, al haber sido mordido por un vampiro supuso que esa era la edad que tenía la última vez que fue humano.

—¿Cuántos me calculas guapo? Yo sé que tú no pasas de los veinticinco.

—Veintiséis —concedió Aomine sin vergüenza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que en edad de perro serían… ¿qué? ¿150? —Soltó una carcajada cuando la respuesta de Aomine fue un gruñido—. Me gustaría pensar eso sino me voy a sentir muy… pederasta.

—No me digas que tienes más de 150 años…

—185 si no he llevado mal las cuentas —suspiró Kagami, perdiendo todo el humor al pensar en la larga vida que ha llevado—. Y ahora un niño me marca como su pareja. Ya sabrás cómo me siento al respecto.

Si Aomine iba a decir algo al respecto, quedó olvidado al ver que traían su pedido. Para cada uno fue un enorme plato lleno de hot cakes recién hechos, bañados en miel de maple y mantequilla, acompañados con enormes raciones de tocino crujiente ideales para matar a alguien de un infarto. Como plato fuerte había dos enormes trozos de carne que, cada uno, debían pesar casi los dos kilos. Como acompañamiento una ensalada para cada quien, un vaso de jugo de naranja, uno de leche y uno de refresco.

—Deben terminarlo todo —remarcó la camarera, sin quitar la sonrisilla condescendiente de su rostro.

Ambos se observaron con un brillo retador en los ojos y sin mediar más palabra, comenzaron a comer.

Y comieron como si no lo hubieran hecho en años y como si nadie les hubiera enseñado modales en su vida. Embutían la comida por puños en sus bocas, masticando con fuerza y tragando no sin algo de esfuerzo. Ninguno se detuvo a hacerle pullas al otro, concentrados en ganar la contienda, no sólo entre ellos sino al tiempo que les habían impuesto en el restaurante.

Muchos de los hombres que se encontraban en el local dejaron de atender sus ocupaciones para mirarles asombrados y algo asqueados, llegando a formarse tal conmoción conforme pasaban los minutos que eran los mismos comensales los que hacían apuesta por ver quién de ellos ganaría.

Al minuto veintiocho, fue Kagami quien se declaró vencedor dando un último trago a su refresco y acariciando su barriga con satisfacción.

La mirada de odio no fue sólo por parte de Aomine, que terminó su propio plato dando un último trago al vaso de jugo, sino por parte de los trabajadores del local, quienes no daban crédito a sus ojos.

Una ola de excitación se expandió por el lugar al ver que ambos lograban terminar la comida, entre aplausos y silbidos de aprobación. Tal fue el asombro de algunos, que fueron los mismos clientes frecuentes del lugar que, agradecidos por el espectáculo y el rompimiento de su aburrida rutina, les pagaron al final la comida.

No lo dijo, pero ambos estaban bastante seguros que la camarera deseaba decirles que no volvieran nunca más por esos rumbos, cosa que no les preocupó en lo más mínimo cuando se retiraron de ahí, entre risas y despedidas de los demás.

—¿De cuántos lugares así te han vetado? —preguntó Aomine una vez estuvieron sobre sus motocicletas y antes de arrancar los motores.

—De muchos, en algunos debo esperar muchos años antes de poder volver a comer ahí —sonrió con burla, recordando viejos tiempos.

—Sé lo que es eso —aceptó Aomine, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Kagami y encendiendo su motocicleta.

Fue la primera vez desde que se conocieron que pudieron charlar con camaradería, reír entre ellos –y no de ellos mismos– sintiendo que esa podía ser una nueva etapa de su rutina, conocer las partes buenas de sus vidas y compartir esas cosas que tenían en común aunque no lo creyeran.

 **15**

Con el sexo integrado a su rutina, las cosas parecían ser más llevaderas. Los instintos lobunos de Aomine parecían haber mermado y agazapado en un rincón de su ser, disfrutando de las atenciones que le otorgaba Kagami de vez en vez. Kagami, por su lado, había encontrado el equilibrio dentro de sí. El efecto de la sangre ya no se evaporizaba tan rápido y, aunque Aomine era renuente a que lo hiciera, no obtenía quejas al respecto. Era como si algo entre ellos se estuviera asentando, consolidando.

Y les aterraba si quiera pensar en ello. Así que no lo hacían.

Sin embargo, parecía que las cosas entre ellos nunca podían ser tranquilas.

Durante su interminable cruzada por encontrar a Akashi, el cual parecía adelantarse dos pueblos cuando ellos se acercaban aunque fuera sólo un poco -Kagami lo podía imaginar sonriendo malicioso, imaginando su frustración- se encontraron con seres que realmente hubieran deseado nunca volver a ver.

Los dos tenían sus años y a lo largo de ellos habían tenido encuentros con muchas cosas sobrenaturales como ellos. Wendigos, Djinns, Ghouls, brujas. Una variedad enorme de la cual la mayoría de las personas solía ignorar su existencia más allá de los cuentos infantiles. Como los dichosos gnomos, de los cuales se sabía más por ser meros adornos de jardín que seres malignos que gustaban de robar bebés para comerlos.

Kagami se topó con un par de brujas, viejas conocidas de Akashi, que más que peligrosas por intentar matarles, eran peligrosas por intentar desposarlos. Aomine las puso en su lugar con un potente rugido y una mano en la cadera de Kagami, recalcando el "es mío" con el destello frío de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, su mayor problema fueron un par de ghouls que encontraron en un pueblo medio abandonado y al borde de la extinción. Las casas parecían a punto de caerse con la más ligera brisa y lo único llamativo del lugar era un enorme cementerio que era casi tres cuartas partes del pueblo. El paraíso de todo ghoul considerando que por muy abandonado que estuviera ese pueblo, los pueblos vecinos seguían empleado el cementerio, dándole una fuente inagotable de alimento a esa pareja maliciosa.

Aomine los había conocido años atrás cuando intentaron comerse los cadáveres de sus familiares muertos, por lo cual tuvo que optar por incinerarlos. Eran recuerdos muy desagradables, y supuso que no sólo para él, en vista que los ghouls los recibieron intentando matarles. Originalmente eran cuatro los que viajaban juntos, pero Aomine había matado a dos de ellos.

—El lobito feroz —dijo el intento de chica, con los ojos ennegrecidos, las fauces abiertas de mandíbulas desencajadas y colmillos chorreantes de babas—. La carne de un vampiro no nos sirve de nada, pero la de un lobo es especialmente deliciosa. Aún recuerdo la probada que le di a tu madre.

Y posiblemente sólo era una provocación, un intento de llevarle a una trampa. Sin embargo, Aomine recordaba perfectamente el pedazo de cuerpo que le faltaba a su madre y no pudo evitar que el lobo vibrara en su interior y se abalanzara con todas sus fuerzas en un ataque improvisado.

Kagami creyó ilusamente que Aomine podría con los dos, pero estaba tan enceguecido por el coraje y el dolor que pronto se vio atrapado por ambos ghouls. Sólo atinó a reaccionar, más por instinto que nada, cuando un tubo de metal oxidado atravesó el estómago del moreno, haciéndole caer en un charco de su propia sangre. Fue como si algo se encendiera dentro del pelirrojo. En un segundo estaba agazapado entre las sombras, esperando encontrar un punto débil para ayudar a Aomine, y al otro tenía el cuerpo del hombre desgarrado ante sus pies, con la garganta chorreando sangre y los ojos desorbitados en una mueca permanente de sorpresa, y a la mujer sollozando entre sus garras, ahora con apariencia totalmente humana y chillando.

—¡Eres un vampiro! ¡No deberías ayudarle! ¡Un apestoso lobo! ¡Que se mue…! —La última frase quedó en el aire al salir volando la cabeza de la chica. La sangre resbalaba entre los dedos de Kagami, con los ojos refulgiendo en la oscuridad en tonos escarlata y los colmillos asomándose entre sus labios.

Olisqueó la sangre en su mano y torció el gesto ante el nauseabundo olor. Se limpió como pudo con su camiseta, ahora inservible y se apresuró al lado de Aomine, el cual era un ovillo en el suelo, intentando detener el flujo de la sangre que salía a borbotones por el agujero en su estómago, el cual no se podía curar del todo ya que seguía atravesado por el cilindro metálico. Podía sentir su piel intentando regenerarse, lo cual sólo le lastimaba horrores al no poder cumplir su cometido.

—No te muevas —advirtió Kagami, tomando uno de los extremos del tubo y jalando con fuerza hasta lograr arrancarlo del cuerpo del moreno.

Aomine, gruñó con todas su fuerzas, sacando a relucir todo su aspecto de lobo. El hocico alargado, todos los dientes transformados en colmillos, los ojos rasgados, las orejas puntiagudas. Aulló un poco más antes de recuperar su forma humana y quedar desvanecido en brazos de un aterrado Kagami.

Tomó el cuerpo del moreno lo más delicado que pudo, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran abrir más la herida. Podía sentir cómo la carne se cerraba poco a poco, pero el proceso era demasiado lento por la gravedad de la herida y temía que antes de lograr sanarse se desangrara por completo.

Sintió que fueron años pero sólo le tomó unos cuantos minutos llegar a la habitación de la casa abandonada en la que se estaban hospedando en ese pueblo. Había muchas casas abandonadas y no creyeron necesario gastar en un motel de paso.

Para cuando dejó el cuerpo de Aomine en la cama la herida no era más grande que el grosor de una moneda de 25 centavos, pero de igual forma la piel morena estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre y la respiración del moreno era errática.

Limpió toda la sangre de la herida con lo que quedaba de su playera y la de Aomine, usando agua de unas botellas que habían comprado en el camino. El efecto de la inyección de sangre había perdido su efecto desde el momento que Aomine era atravesado por el tubo, como si quisiera sentir sus poderes de vampiro para protegerle y el olor de la sangre de Aomine le estaba mareando. Tenía meses, años se atrevería a decir, que no probaba la sangre directamente. Aún recordaba el regusto metálico y caliente deslizarse por su garganta y de pronto sintió muchísima sed.

Observó el abdomen plano y sin heridas visibles del moreno, pero aún manchado por toda la sangre que había perdido. A pesar de haberse cerrado la herida, Aomine no parecía dispuesto a despertar, por lo que Kagami supuso que sólo se había cerrado la herida externa y en el interior el cuerpo luchaba por regenerarse.

No pudo evitar contemplarle así de vulnerable, sin su usual pose propotente ni sus miradas retadoras. Sólo era un hombre herido luchando por sobrevivir y Kagami se sintió poderoso al saber que Aomine se relajaba lo suficiente en su presencia para no mantenerse alerte mientras se regeneraba. Lo usual es que un hombre lobo buscara un refugio que considerara seguro y estuviera en alerta total hasta que sus heridas sanaran lo suficiente para poder escapar. Pero en cuanto Aomine sintió sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, se desvaneció por completo, dejándole a su merced.

Quizás era cosa del lobo, quien confiaba tanto en él a pesar de ser un vampiro. Pero en el fondo quería creer que era más cosa del moreno que de su parte animal.

No resistió más la tentación y paseó su lengua por cada musculo en el abdomen de Aomine. Sabía que una mordida era devastadora para un vampiro si el lobo tenía intenciones de matarle, pero quería creer que la sangre no tendría el mismo efecto. Saboreó con lentitud la sangre y se sintió tener un orgasmo cuando el sabor le inundó todas las papilas gustativas. No recordaba que tuviera ese sabor tan agradable y que se sintiera como caramelo derritiéndose en su lengua. Sólo recordaba el calor caliente y metálico que le daba nauseas al deslizarse por su garganta y del esfuerzo sobrehumano que debía hacer para no vomitarlo. Ahora, por el contrario, en su mente sólo sentía que necesitaba más, mucho más.

Siguió deslizando su lengua hasta que dejó impecable todo el pecho moreno y marcado, el cual comenzaba a recobrar su color con mayor rapidez. Kagami no se detuvo sólo en eso sino que siguió bajando, poco a poco hasta que sintió, con algo de sorpresa, la erección de Aomine chocar contra su barbilla. Levantó la vista para ver que el susodicho seguía inconsciente, pero con una expresión mucho más relajada y menos dolorida que antes.

Sin pensar más en ello retiró los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta media nalga, dejando expuesta por completo la erección de Aomine, la cual se erguía orgullosa ante sus ojos. Salivó un poco de anticipación y, al igual que en su abdomen, paseó lentamente su lengua por toda la longitud, subiendo y bajando con la punta de la lengua, llegando a la base y volviendo a subir hasta el glande, donde trazó círculos y formas diversas, saboreando el liquido que salía de la punta de la polla de Aomine. Una vez se la dejó bien húmeda, comenzó a dar chupetones por toda la extensión, comenzando por la base, entre la unión de los testículos y la base del pene, subiendo hasta atrapar el glande entre sus labios y chupar con fuerza.

Aomine se retorció en la cama, soltando un suspiro y apretando las sabanas entre sus manos. No parecía haber despertado después de todo y Kagami ni siquiera considero detenerse a pesar de todo, por lo cual después de una última chupada a la punta, comenzó a deslizar sus labios lentamente por toda la longitud, recibiendo en su boca y su garganta, hasta el fondo, la polla de Aomine. Fue algo difícil pero finalmente pudo tragar por completo, disfrutando de la sensación de ahogo, jugueteando con su lengua y succionando con fuerza mientras iba subiendo concentrando esta vez su lengua en la punta.

Comenzó a subir y bajar aumentando el ritmo según pasaba el tiempo. Aomine bamboleaba un poco las caderas pero eran movimientos lentos que no interferían con el trabajo de Kagami, el cual había opado por tomar con una de sus manos la base del pene y concentrar su boca en la otra mitad, chupando y dejando que su saliva se extendiera por toda la longitud y fuera más fácil de masturbarle cuando quería que su lengua jugueteara con el orificio en el glande, el cual exudaba liquido preseminal a raudales.

Supo que el moreno estaba a punto de terminar cuando tensó por completo el cuerpo y su pene comenzó a palpitar con fuerza entre sus labios. La idea de retirarse ni siquiera cruzó por su cabeza cuando sintió el primer chorro chocando contra su garganta. A ese le siguieron otra y otro hasta que le fue imposible mantenerlo ahí por más tiempo y tragó todo lo que pudo. Una vez terminado el orgasmo de Aomine, dejó ir su polla de entre sus labios con un sonoro 'plop' que resonó en la habitación. El pene cayó flácido entre las piernas del moreno, brillante por la saliva de Kagami, quien tenía los labios algo amoratados por el trabajito.

No se sorprendió cuando una de las manos de Aomine se paseó por su brazo, indicándole que estaba despierto. Sin embargo, a pesar del reciente orgasmo y de la buena estimulación, aún se encontraba muy débil como para si quiera intentar regresarle el favor a Kagami.

—Duerme otro rato —susurró en voz baja, como si le contara un secreto o alguien les estuviera espiando.

No quería que se diera cuenta que, sin tocarse y sólo haciéndole una mamada, había terminado entre sus pantalones de manera patética. Pero no se arrepentía de nada.

 **17**

No sé dio cuenta o no pensó en ello detenidamente hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después pero, desde ese momento, Kagami dejó de inyectarse sangre definitivamente. Todos los días Aomine se encargara que tomara un poco de la suya y Kagami aceptaba con gusto saborear el cálido líquido rojo. Al que también se estaba haciendo adicto.

 **18**

Tenían casi un mes juntos cuando por fin lograron dar con Akashi. Su nido se encontraba en una bodega abandonada en una ciudad demasiado ruidosa y llena de olores que ponían a Aomine de un humor de perros. Nunca mejor dicho. O quizás era la expectativa de que se les estaba acabando el tiempo juntos.

—¿Seguro que estará aquí? —Preguntó como por milésima vez desde que habían llegado.

Llevaban caminando entre las oscuras calles dos horas sin lograr dar con el dichoso lugar. No es que temieran que algo o alguien saltara entre las sombras para lastimarles, pero se sentía incómodo vagando sin rumbo fijo.

—Debe ser una de estas —señalo la decena de bodegas en el lugar con un suspiro de fastidio—, pero no sé cuál exactamente.

Continuaron su camino sin decir ni una palabra, rebuscando entre los edificios abandonados. Aomine intentando captar algún olor extraño, pero tenía la nariz entumida de tantos olores que si intentaba concentrarse en uno solo se mareaba.

Iban a dejar la infructuosa búsqueda para el día siguiente, rogando porque Akashi no decidiera moverse de lugar esa misma noche, cuando a lo lejos vieron a una persona caminar tranquilamente. Era un chico de cabello castaño, considerablemente más bajo que ellos en estatura y aunque parecía un enclenque total, caminaba con total seguridad por esas calles abandonadas, como si supiera que nada se atrevería a saltarle encima. Su expresión era algo inocentona y despistada y movía los pies al ritmo de una canción que sonaba en sus auriculares.

Aomine crispó todo el cuerpo, sus ojos brillantes y su rostro amenazando con transformarse de un momento a otro.

—Hombre lobo —rugió haciendo amago de atacar al chico castaño que no había reparado aún en sus presencias.

—Espera, espera, Aomine, joder, espera —le detuvo Kagami, con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda del terror—. Yo le conozco.

No es como que eso realmente calmara a Aomine, al contrario, dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, en una expresión fría y malhumorada.

—De qué conoces a un hombre lobo tú.

—Eeeh… larga historia que no debería contarte. Sólo sé que por mucho que él crea que lo dejan salir a pasear solo de noche, alguien lo tiene bien vigilado.

Aomine relajó su expresión, aunque no parecía muy feliz todavía. Su cuerpo era una masa tensa, con los hombros cuadrados y los ojos fijos en el chico que, al fin, los había notado entre la oscuridad y caminada apresuradamente hasta ellos.

—¡Ey! Kagami —saludó una vez estuvo cerca, con una sonrisa brillante en los labios, guardando su reproductor de música—. Le dije que te iba a ser más fácil encontrarnos en una ciudad a pesar de la gente —olisqueó un poco el aire para después girar el rostro hacia Aomine, viéndole con una expresión confusa en el rostro—. Te mordió un lobo, que divertido —se burlo al fin, aunque sin malicia, por lo cual Kagami no pudo enojarse de verdad—. Irónico, mejor dicho.

—Qué tal Furihata, ¿y Akashi? —Preguntó no queriendo discutir esos detalles en ese lugar.

—Escuchándonos en algún lugar entre las sombras. El finge aceptar mis paseos nocturnos, yo finjo no notar su olor detrás de mi todo el tiempo —se encogió de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa y volteando a todos lados esperando encontrar al susodicho.

—Por lo que puedo ver —dijo al fin una voz detrás de Kagami y Aomine, los cuales respingaron al no haber notado ningún movimiento fuera de lo normal—, no fuiste el único al que mordieron —repasó sin descaro el cuerpo de Aomine, encogiéndose de hombros antes de acercarse a Furihata—. No veo lo irónico del asunto —le comentó rodeando su cintura.

Aomine sintió un escalofrío a verle. Era un poco más alto que Furihata, pero aún así más pequeño que ellos dos. Sin embargo, tenía un aire cargado a su alrededor, como si pudiera ver a través de ti sin dificultad. Uno de sus ojos era rojo y el otro dorado y su cabello era igual de rojo que el de Kagami. Por un momento se planteo el hecho de que fueran parientes pero Kagami no parecía especialmente alegre de verle.

—Bueno, tú mordiste a Kagami, yo, un hombre lobo, te mordió a ti y ahora un hombre lobo muerde a Kagami. De tal palo tal astilla —y quizás eran los años de costumbre al lado de Akashi, pero no pareció especialmente nervioso cuando los tres gruñeron, en desacuerdo por su deducción.

—Supongo —habló al fin Aomine, observado a los dos pequeñajos frente a él—, que no vinimos a hablar con tu "papi" sino con tu "mami".

El único que tomó con humor el comentario fue Furihata, quien rió entre dientes. Kagami, por su lado, sólo volvió a gruñir porque, en realidad, el comentario no estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

Nadie se esperaba que Akashi se moviera con tanta velocidad y de pronto tuviera el cuerpo de Aomine arrodillado a sus pies, mirándole de forma feroz enseñando los dientes.

—Para empezar, no me mires desde arriba si no te doy permiso ¿estamos? —No esperó respuesta antes de continuar—, y segundo, no me agradan los comentarios ingeniosos, ¿qué te hace pensar que por estar con un lobo no mataría a uno? —Las afiladas garras de Akashi se pasearon por el cuello de Aomine, lentamente sin dañar la piel pero en clara advertencia de que lo haría si decidía retarle.

—Bueno —intentó Furihata romper la tensión—, primero porque el lobo que está contigo te mandaría a dormir al sofá si lo haces y segundo, porque eso podría matar a Kagami, ya lo sabes. Y es tu consentido. A tu retorcida forma paternal de ser.

Eso pareció funcionar lo suficiente para que Akashi liberara a Aomine y le dejara incorporarse, dedicándole una última mirada de disgusto y comenzando a caminar entre las sombras.

—Ponles al tanto mientras vamos de camino a casa —no espero que nadie le respondiera antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

—Es un encanto ¿verdad? —comentó Furihata antes de seguir sus pasos, asegurándose que Aomine y Kagami le siguieran.

 **19**

Contrario a lo que tenía en mente, el nido de los vampiros era un lugar bastante prolijo y bien cuidado. Se las apañaban con muebles viejos que encontraban en su camino. No eran muchos pero se organizaban de tal forma que todos funcionaban como un mecanismo de engranaje para mantenerse protegidos. El único que, en primer instancia desentonaba con todo el sistema era Furihata quien, según pensó Aomine, no terminaba de encajar en ese lugar. Pero cuando lo analizabas con detenimiento, llegabas a la conclusión que, en realidad, sin el hombre lobo todo ese sistema de engranaje sería un caos. Ahora no era una broma cuando pensaba en ellos dos como una madre y un padre y no el maligno y su pareja.

Aomine intentó no seguir pensando en ello, pues le causaba un escalofrío.

Se sentaron en una mesa pequeña de madera, con cuatro sillas algo destartaladas y que de puro milagro soportaron el peso de sus cuerpos. Furihata les entrego unas tasas con café y puso algunos bocadillos.

—No tendrán las papilas gustativas al cien por cien pero algunos por aquí disfrutan de los dulces —dijo ante la mirada extrañada de Aomine.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato sorbiendo el café y mordisqueando unas galletas antes de que el castaño soltara un suspiro y les dedicara una mirada llena de lástima y pena, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.

—Para ser sincero, creo que Akashi ni siquiera esperaba que sobrevivieras a la mordida o convencieras al hombre lobo de venir contigo. Como un escarmiento por lo de la sangre.

Fue en ese momento que Kagami recordó la última vez que había utilizado la sangre bendecida, dos semanas atrás. Pensó en comentarlo pero a esas alturas y viendo cómo estaban las cosas, era algo irrelevante.

—Porque, a fin de cuentas —continuó Furihata—, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, creo que eso lo debe saber mejor Aomine —le dedicó una larga mirada antes de que el moreno asintiera resignado.

—Imprimación —susurró entre dientes.

—Exacto, y es algo irreversible a menos que uno de los dos muera, y visto lo poderoso que se ha vuelto su vinculo —olfateó de nuevo el aire, como si quisiera volver a confirmar ese hecho o creyendo, ilusamente, que la primera vez al olfatear se había equivocado. Pero no, el olor de ambos, entremezclado, siendo uno mismo, era fuerte, poderoso. Te abofeteaba en el rostro cuando intentabas discernir cuál era el aroma de Kagami y cuál el de Aomine.

—¿Qué carajos es la imprimación? —Fue Kagami quien pregunto, sin lograr comprender nada de lo que ocurría.

Furihata y Aomine se observaron en un largo silencio. Akashi parecía poco interesado en la charla y sólo les observada bebiendo de su tasa.

—Acción de imprimar —masculló Aomine porque realmente no quería explayarse en eso.

—Imprimar es —interrumpió el castaño la inminente pelea que se veía venir—, un fenómeno que se da en los hombres lobo una vez en la vida. Cuando encuentran a su pareja destinada. Generalmente un hombre lobo o un humano. Pero en muy raras ocasiones puede ser alguna otra criatura. Es raro por la compatibilidad, es más fácil entre los mismos hombres lobos o con los humanos encontrar afinidad. Con otras criaturas no tanto, pero no es imposible tampoco. Ahora imagina lo extraordinario que es que se dé con un vampiro.

Hizo una pausa para observar el efecto de sus palabras en Kagami, el cual estaba como piedra en su lugar.

—Y es —continuó entonces, un poco más calmado e intentando no mostrar la emoción que le generaba el tema—, algo irreversible. A menos que uno de los dos muera pero, como bien he dicho, dado lo mucho que han fortalecido su vinculo con el contacto constante, un riesgo pues el otro podría decir morir junto a su pareja. Poético y todo. A parte, te mordió en la transición entre vampiro y humano, y el lobo aceptó esos dos lados tuyos. Lo cual lo hace mucho más sorprendente. Sé que entre los vampiros no hay nada como parejas destinadas, pero entre los hombres lobo sí. Forzar una ruptura ante hechos tan magníficos podría ser fatal. Para ambos.

—¿Entonces nos resignamos y ya? —Explotó Kagami, abrumado por la información.

—el tiempo que han pasado juntos no ha sido tan terrible, sino habrían llegado aquí medio muertos. Pero se ven, los dos, muy llenos de vida, bastante llenos de vida. Así que en algo al menos son compatibles, ¿no se comienza por algo? Hasta dejaste de inyectarte esa cosa, algo debe significar, Taiga —el gruñido que nació de la garganta de Aomine hizo respingar a Furihata quien, pasado el susto inicial, sonrió condescendiente—. Kagami, quise decir Kagami. ¿Lo ves? Su lobo es territorial —se levantó de su lugar, dejando la tasa en la mesa y acercándose a ambos chicos—. Pasen aquí la noche, piensen bien las cosas y ya mañana con calma decidirán sus pasos.

Los dos se encontraban abrumados, Kagami por la información y Aomine por las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo. Aún así, ambos parecían un poco más tranquilos que al principio y aceptaron la invitación.

La habitación que les dieron era bastante acogedora aunque sólo tenía una cama. Ambos estaban demasiado cansados para ponerse a discutir sobre quién dormiría en el suelo aunque Kagami tuviera todo un repertorio de chistes sobre perros. Se acostaron dándose la espalda sin poder dormir.

Pasados unos largos minutos, fue Aomine quien finalmente se atrevió a darse la vuelta y encarar a Kagami. Le obligó a ponerse boca arriba y subió sobre su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente. Sin embargo, Kagami desvió la mirada al techo, negándose a verle a los ojos.

—¿Tanto me odias? —Intentó que su tono no sonara demasiado dolido aunque falló miserablemente.

—No… no es eso, pero… ¿toda la eternidad con alguien? Eso es mucho tiempo considerando que para nosotros, para mí, es toda la eternidad.

—¿Tienes miedo que te deje solo? —No pudo evitar el tono jocoso—, siempre puedes seguirme, te vas a una isla caribeña y te asoleas hasta derretirte. Te irás como los grandes, brillando bajo el sol.

—Hablo en serio —sin embargo, no pudo evitar la risa burlona que esa imagen le ocasiono.

—Y yo también, oh mi Julieta. Sería romántico y todo.

Se miraron por un largo rato, tratando de grabarse las facciones del otro. Fue Kagami quien inicio el beso, sin querer evitarlo más y disfrutando del agradable calor que el cuerpo de Aomine le proporcionaba. Aferró sus manos a la cintura del otro, restregando su muy despierto pene con el contrario y ambos soltaron un gemido de satisfacción.

Ambos habían aprendido durante ese último mes que realmente podían funcionar juntos. A Kagami le gusta la forma de dormir de Aomine, agazapado contra las mantas, hecho un ovillo de gruñidos y resoplidos que le recordaban a un cachorro durmiendo. El moreno odiaba esa comparación con toda su alma. Le gustaba lo prepotente que podía ser y al mismo tiempo intentando que sus buenas acciones no fueran notadas porque no iban con su facha de chico malo. A Aomine le gustaba las horas muertas que podían pasar juntos, hablando de todo y nada, comparando la cultura de ambos e intercambiando conocimientos de criaturas sobrenaturales que se habían topado en su vida. Había aún tantas cosas por descubrir del otro y aún así, hasta ahora, todo lo que iban conociendo les gustaba. No sólo el sexo, que era de puta madre, sino todo lo demás que podían ofrecerse mutuamente.

Se separaron del beso con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

—Bueno —concedió al fin Kagami, restregando de nuevo su polla con la de Aomine, disfrutando como éste mordisqueaba sus labios para no hacer ningún sonido vergonzoso—. Aún no estoy muy seguro ¿sabes? ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Por toda respuesta, Aomine se sentó sobre sus caderas, bamboleando las suyas y sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Puedo ser muy… convincente.

Y vaya que lo era.

* * *

Las mil y un referencias de esta historia que pueden o no ser verdad. Que pueden o no ser fieles a sus fuentes. Que pueden o no salir en ciertas series, libros, películas, fanfics y/o demás cosas mitológicas en las que no me voy a poner a pensar ahora. Sinceramente, estoy haciendo lo que quiero a mi gusto y conveniencia, lo lamento por las amantes del canon pero sorry but not sorry, já.

 ** _Es alto, moreno y guapo._** Chiste de Bob Esponja, perdónenme la vida.

 ** _Nidos_** : Así, según sé y si Supernatural no me mintió, se les llama a los lugares donde viven los vampiros.

Si los vampiros de Crepúsculo pueden aparearse y tener descendencia, los míos también pueden follar duro contra el muro aunque, técnicamente al estar muertos, no tiene circulación sanguínea lo cual hace IMPOSIBLE una erección. Lamento romperles la ilusión. Pero como las autoras somos todo poderosas -¿Eh, eh, eh, Meyer?- pues pasa lo imposible :D

El termino **_imprimar y/o imprimación_** creo que salió en la saga de libros/películas de Crepúsculo. Pero como primero quedarme ciega a leer o ver esa basura, lo vi en un fanfic de Teen Wolf llamado "Olor" de cuyo nombre del autor no me quiero acordar (?) -no me acuerdo, la neta- así que básicamente son dos referencias en uno ¿cappici? Bien.

 ** _La sangre bendita_** como método de cura "temporal" a la condición demoniaca o vampírica es de Supernatural. No recuerdo en qué temporada intentan volver humano a Crowley y éste se hace adicto a la sangre de esa forma.

De toda la vida se sabe que un lobo puede _**marcar** _ a su pareja con una **_mordida_** , y nunca sale en Teen Wolf así que diré que lo leí o escuché por algún lado en algún punto de mi vida. Lo de las marcas tomando forma en la piel lo he leído varias veces en muchas historias, por eso no pongo referencias, porque no me acuerdo y no quiero buscar :c

En Drácula y VanHellsing (película) se dice que la razón por la que Drácula intentaba tener dominados a los hombres lobos era porque su mordida era lo único capaz de matar definitivamente a un vampiro. O algo así, hace años que leí el libro o vi la película. Pero sé que Hugh Jackman se carga al vampiro de una mordida. Me di el lujo de I do what I want. Já.

 ** _Wendigo._** Cambia formas que se alimenta de carne humana.

Si se me pasó algo pues... shit happens :v

* * *

¿Reviews, amor, chocolates, dinero, tiempo extra e ideas para historias que sí quiero escribir? Lo quiero todo menos sus pinches follow/fav de los cojones porque me fastidia que sólo hagan eso...


End file.
